I'm Back Again
by Secret Moon Princess
Summary: *SEQUEL TO I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS* Ever since she left Middle-Earth, Wynter can't seem to want anything else but to be back with the prince she left behind. What will she do when she's taken back to Middle-Earth, 60 years prior to her first arriving? *Book and Movie mix*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter to my newest fanfic! For those of you who read 'I Didn't Ask For This', thank you for continuing this story. Anything that looks familiar belongs to Tolkien. Enjoy!**  
_As always, italics are thoughts..._

**_And bolded italics is elvish_**

* * *

The wind whipped at my face as I sat at the balcony over-looking Gondor. I breathed in deeply, looking over the plains and the buildings, watching the people in the city go about their day.

"Why did I ever think to leave here?"

"Momma! Momma! Ada took me out shooting and I hit the center of the target! I only did it once, though!"

I looked behind me. Legolas was there with a smiling seven year-old boy. His hair was like his father's, blonde and braided in the same elvish fashion. He had my eyes. I stood from where I was sitting, smiling at the boy.

"That's fantastic, sweetie. Have you told Uncle Gimli yet? I bet he'd be proud to see you do so well."

His mouth opened into an "O" shape, "No! Ada, Momma, wait a few minutes, I'll be right back!"

I laughed as the boy ran off.

"You only tell him that so he can tease Gimli," my husband replied, a smile playing at his lips.

"It's not my fault that he chose to pursue archery rather than learning how to handle an axe," I replied going over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. His slid smoothly around my waist. Quickly, I pecked his lips.

"Welcome home."

He smiled at me, "It's good to be back, _**melethron-nîn**_."

His smile widened the longer he looked at me. Blue eyes sparkled in the sun though, shining with such beautiful emotion. My chest filled with warmth as his arms tightened around my waist. I laid my hand on his cheek, lightly stroking it. He reached up, grabbing my hand and stopping its movement. Lightly he pressed a kiss onto my palm. Then slowly, he began trailing kisses up my arm, almost ghosting over my neck before he stopped at my face. His lips hovered over mine as his beautiful sapphire eyes bore down on me.

"_**Gin melin.**_"

His face came closer and closer to mine. My breath caught in my throat. After all this time he was still-

Beep-Beep… Beep-Beep

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

"It was just another dream again."

I sighed heavily, sitting up and rubbing at my eyes. These dreams started just days after I left Middle-Earth. After I left Legolas. My hand trailed from my face down to my neck where his necklace was still sitting. Two years, I haven't seen him. Two years and I still can't forget about him, even though I know I'll never see him again…

I miss him…

I closed my eyes, his face flashing in the darkness of my eyelids. His hair shining in the sun… glowing in the moonlight… The bluest eyes, slowly transforming brown before going back to the beautiful cerulean. I remember how warm his arms felt. How safe they made me feel. I could barely stand being so far… so far away from him.

Pulling myself out of my memories, I reached over to get my phone. Quickly, I checked the time. It was seven in the morning. I'm supposed to get to work in an hour and a half. Sighing again, I pushed my blankets off of me, going to shower.

The hot water ran down my body as I leaned my head against the cool tile. I regretted leaving them. Leaving him. Somedays it would be a dull pain, a fleeting thought. More often than not, though, it crashed like a tidal wave on me. I didn't want to leave Middle Earth. I didn't want to leave him.

But I had to.

After we got back and I started to learn more and more about my mom, the closer we all got as a family. My younger half-brother started calling me his sister about a year ago. Sarah's husband, John, welcomes me with open arms every time we go over for a family dinner. Mom and Dad get along fine with Sarah and John. Everything has been good. Great! Fantastic even!

"Then why am I not satisfied?"

I blow dried my hair, hurrying to slip on my black slacks and button up my shirt. Quickly, I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I rushed into my room, pulling on my shoes and grabbing my bag before hurrying down the stairs. Rushing over to the toaster, I quickly put in two pieces of bread. While they were toasting, I went to the fridge to pull out some milk, when a note caught my eye.

Wynter,

Don't forget about dinner over at Sarah and John's tonight. You have to be there by 5. I'll let you know if dad or I am running late so you can tell them. Love you.

Mom.

I groaned, "Crap, I forgot."

The toaster popped, making me jump and look towards it. Laughing at myself slightly, I took the crunchy bread, quickly shoving one in my mouth before the other. I took my keys and phone off the counter, hoping my battery would last me the day, even though I didn't charge it the night before.

I locked the front door behind me before hopping into my small black Sedan. Quickly, I backed out of the driveway before speeding off down the road. Navigating my way through traffic, I entered the highway, heading towards downtown. Thankfully there was little traffic, and I exited off the freeway.

I pulled into a small parking lot, parking next to a shiny, silver car.

"They're already here?"

I grabbed my bag that was in the passenger seat and left my car. As I hurried around the sidewalk corner, I double-clicked the lock button on my keys. I set my keys into the bag as I opened that door to the small café I worked at.

"Phillip? Cillian? You guys here?" I called out.

A brunette poked his head out the side of the backroom, an impish smile on his face, "Good morning Wynter! How's your day going so far?"

I eyed the male suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he said, dragging out the –ing.

"Phil, what are you two doing?"

Phillip appeared in the doorway, "Nothing at all."

His smile held the same mischief as his brother's. I sighed at the both of them.

"If you guys are pulling another prank again, you know that Glenn is going to kill you both."

Cillian and Phillip left the backroom, coming up beside me. They both slung one arm around my shoulder, still grinning.

"Aye, that he will," Phil started.

"But at least he won't fire us afterwards," Cilli finished. I sighed heavily.

"I should realize by now that you two are up to something if you're here early. My god, you two are going to give him an aneurism at 42. And what makes you say he isn't going to fire you?"

The two of them continued to smile. I rolled my eyes; what I didn't know wouldn't hurt me. I walked into the backroom, setting my bag on the table there. Before I exited the room, I took an apron that was hanging up and put it on over my clothes. "Since the two of you are here, can you at least help me get ready to open?"

They nodded before moving to stalk up on the coffee beans that we would need for the day. After setting up the things we needed, Cillian turned on the TV. He put it on the news, turning it down low so it became background noise. The front door opened and in came a robust woman with brown hair tied up in a bun. In both of her hands, she held a large platter with pastries piled on top. Quickly, I hurried over to her, taking the tray from her hands.

"Ms. Laura, I didn't expect to see you today," Phillip said, a wide smile on his face. The worry within me started to grow even more as I hurried and sat the pastries down on the counter. I put on a pair of latex gloves before moving to place the pastries where they belonged; I subtly kept my attention on the conversation though.

"Well, Glenn had to go drop Gil off at school and stay for a meeting. Apparently he got into some fight or another again. So I dropped by Boyd's place and picked up the pastries there. God, it'll be so nice once we have the money to add a kitchen to this place. Bobby was there, too."

"How's good ol' Bob been?" Cilli asked from where he was wiping the tables quickly.

"He's doing good. He said that him and Bill have been looking at places up here for rent. Says that they're lookin' to relocate the toy store."

"That'd be fantastic," Phillip was moving around me, helping me put the pastries where they needed to be.

"Yes, that it would." Ms. Laura moved to go to the back. Phil paused beside me, quickly glancing at his brother. Cilli was slowing his movements, looking back. Suddenly Laura's voice yelled from the back. "Phillip!"

"Yes, Ms. Laura?"

The woman exited the back room, her face red and fuming. "Was my husband here this morning?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. Cilli and I only got here around seven. Why?"

"You may not have a boss to work with anymore." she seethed, quickly grabbing her purse and heading out, slamming the door behind her. Once we saw her car race past us on the street I looked at the two.

"What the hell did you do?! She honestly looks like she will kill him!"

"Remember how there was that one woman who used to come here all the time?" Phillip asked.

"And how she would stare and hang on to every word Glenn said to her?" Cilli smirked, winking.

"Yeah. Didn't she give him her e-mai- Oh you two didn't. You know how jealous she can get!"

Both of them smiled at me. My mouth hung open and I was tempted to slap the both of them silly. "Why? They're already having a hard time with Gilbert! Are you trying to cause a strain in their marriage?!"

Cillian shook his head, "No. We're helping them get laid!"

I let my head fall harshly onto the counter. "Ow," I muttered, quietly.

These two were going to get me killed someday. Don't know how. Don't know when. All I know is that when I am moments away from death, I will be cursing them with my last breath. As I sighed, I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey, Wyn?"

"Yeah, Phillipina?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Oh please not with that nickname."

I grinned up at him. "Aww why not Philla?"

He wasn't even smiling anymore. My smile faded, "What's up? You aren't usually this serious."

"Well," he rested his back up against the counter, "I was wondering if, after work, you want to go out to get something to eat or not."

I shook my head, "I can't go out with you and Cilli today."

"Well, I didn't mean you, me and Cilli. I meant just… you and me."

"I still can't," I said, lifting myself up, "I'm having dinner over at Sarah's house tonight."

"Oh… then maybe some other time?"

I looked down at my hands before looking at him, "Yeah. Maybe."

The front door chimed, bringing an end to the conversation.

"Good morning! Welcome to Cafe Buzz! How may we help you?"

I sighed heavily. The day was finally over. Ever since I turned eighteen, I thought I would love being able to work without restricted hours. Oh, how wrong I was. When the clock hit 4, I rushed to the back, grabbing my bag. Once it was in hand, I ran to the bathroom. I changed out of my slacks into dark blue skinny jeans. I kept my button-up shirt on, hurriedly rolling up the sleeves. Throwing opening the bathroom door, I rushed out. As I got to my car, I looked through my bag for my keys. Growling at the bag, I ran back inside. I have a fifty minute drive to make across Phoenix. Why couldn't my keys just stay in the bag?!

"Didn't expect to see you back so soon," Phillip remarked, smirking slightly.

"I didn't either, but I can't find my keys." I ran to the back room, dropping to my knees. From the front I could hear laughter.

"You know what I've noticed? Ever since you started working here, you're always wearing skinny jeans once you go casual. Why?" Cilli asked.

I groaned, sitting up and moving to check underneath everything, "Well, why not? I find them comfortable and they make my butt look good. What other reason do I need?"

"Don't know."

"Exactly," I said, before catching sight of my keys under a locker, "Ah-ha! Now how did they get under here?"

I looked at the keys oddly. Then I shrugged, moving to go back through the door when Cillian called out to me. He held my necklace up in one hand. I touched my throat, feeling the lack of it's chain. I gasped hurrying over to get it. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without it."

He pressed into my hand, "Why is it so important to you anyway?"

I pulled the necklace over my head, looking at it once it was in place, "It… Someone I care about a lot gave it to me."

"Was that someone maybe a boyfriend?"

I stared at the charm before sighing. My eyes caught the clock and I almost screamed. It was 4:15. I was going to be late at this point, "No time to talk. At this point, I'm going to be late."

I ran out the door, hopping into my car before pulling out. Mom was gonna kill me. I went as fast as I could without getting pulled over and entered the highway. An agonizing 46 minutes later, I turned on to 9th Avenue. As I passed the scenery on my left, my eyes strayed from the road in front of me. It looked like the place where we went to watch the meteor shower. Before I was taken to Middle-Earth. I sighed, signaling my turn right before executing it.

After a couple more turns, I stopped in front of a two story house. Quickly, I checked the time. It was 5:01. Not too late. Yes! I hurried out of the car, locking it as I reached the door. I pressed the doorbell. As it chimed through the house, I heard quick steps coming closer to the door. A small face peeked out from the window.

"MOMMY! Wynter's here!"

The boy's face disappeared and the sounds of the door unlocking were present. Once the door was unlocked and opened, the brunette boy shot out to hug me. I laughed as I brought my arms around the five-year-old.

"Hey Leo. How's your Saturday been?"

"Really great! I went over to Todd's house and we played games and had a sword fight! His sister wanted to join, but Todd said that pirates don't save princess! He says that we steal them away and hold them for money! And then I came back home to help mommy with making dinner, but I cut my finger, see!" The young boy held out the injured appendage, wrapped in a blue Batman band-aid, "Then mommy told me to wait for you! And I did!"

I laughed, lifting the boy up to carry him inside. "That sounds like a lot of fun! What did you help mommy make?"

"I helped her cut up the veggies!"

"Oh good job! I bet they'll taste delicious!"

"Is that my favorite sister I hear?" Edmund came out from the hall. I smiled brightly, hurrying to hug him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to show up! You said you had a business trip for your internship!"

"I did, but we finished up early. I flew back in this morning."

I felt Leo's arms tighten around me, slightly. "My sissy."

Edmund, always one to provoke young children, put his arms around my waist. "My sissy."

"No, she's my sissy!"

"She was my sissy first."

"But I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"Boys, I love you both equally. Now, I smell something delicious cooking and I want to eat soon!" I said, pulling out of my brothers' grips and setting Leonard down. He pouted a bit before a look of excitement crossed his face.

"I'll tell mommy that you're here!"

The boy ran off. I smiled at him before turning to Ed, "You are twenty-one, mister. You have no reason to be provoking a boy who is sixteen years your junior!"

"I do when he questions my love for my sissy," he said grabbing onto me again. I rolled my eyes pushing him off. "You feeling alright, Wyn?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

He shrugged, "You just seem kinda… dunno. More somber."

I sighed, "I had another dream about Legolas last night."

"Oh."

I nodded, "We were in Gondor and… and we had a son… Gods, this is so pathetic. Why can't I just..."

"Move on?" Edmund supplied.

"Well, I thinking more of finding that goddess who took us there last time, but I guess your's is more realistic."

The tall brunette leaned up against the wall, looking at me, "Have you tried going out on a date with someone?"

I shook my head, "No, but Phillip asked me out today."

"You like him?"

"Maybe, I guess, but… I just feel wrong when thinking about dating."

The man looked at me sadly. He put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "I wasn't planning on telling you this, but before we left to come back here, Haru and I gave Legolas a paper that had important historical dates on it."

I looked up at him, "Why the hell did you do that?"

He shrugged, "Tolkien had this idea that Middle-Earth existed, it was just a far off past. We figured that, if we did that, you and him would at least have some chance together. That was the reason why we didn't tell you though. Didn't want you to get your hopes up if we were wrong."

I sighed heavily, pulling away from him, "Well, you were probably better off not telling me. He hasn't shown up."

"I know..."

"Wynter, Edmund," Sarah came around the corner, smiling, "Dinner's ready. Your parents are already at the table."

"Alright." We both said smiling.

"Thank you Aunt Sarah," Edmund said, walking past her.

"Thanks," I said softly. Even after two years, I still wasn't sure what to call her. It was fine though. I'm happy to have her in my life. She came over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. We started walking towards the back door. During the summer, we would usually eat outside.

"I made lasagna tonight."

"Sounds fantastic. Leo said he helped with the vegetables?"

The woman laughed, "Yes, he did. Accidentally cut himself, but it wasn't too deep."

"That's good."

We sat around the table for a good hour, eating and laughing. As the sun started setting we moved inside. Mom, Dad, Sarah, and John all sat around the kitchen table, drinking wine while Edmund and Leonard played video games. Sometimes it was easier to believe that those two are related.

"Hey mom," I said going up to her, "Is it alright if I take a walk?"

She nodded, "Just be careful. Sarah's been saying there've been javelina sightings."

"Got it."

I quickly exited the house. The warm night air wrapped around me as I strolled backup the main road. As I reached the main street, I quickly looked both ways before running across the gravel. I stopped once my feet hit the pavement, and continued forward into the cactus and mesquite trees. As I walked through them, I started to think about Legolas. What was he doing now? Did he miss me? Was he thinking about me? Slowly, I repeated his last words to me in my head. **_Gin melin_**. I sighed loudly.

"Why can't I just go back?"

My feet continued on, but the wind started to pick up.

"Wait, wind? There wasn't any win-"

And just like that fateful day two years ago, my world went spinning.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter one of "I'm Back Again". I hope you all enjoyed it and will support this fic as much as it's prequel! I hope you Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. The dialogue between Bilbo and Gandalf is mostly from the book. I really don't have much else to say except I hope you enjoy!**

_These are thoughts..._

* * *

I inhaled water, quickly scrambling to break through the liquid to get air. As my head broke through the surface, I gasped, coughing out the excess water the went into my lungs. I spotted a bank and swam towards it, cursing.

"Why?! Why do you always drop me in water?! Do you enjoy making me wet?" I called out to the sky as I pulled myself out of the river. Quickly, I unbuttoned my shirt and began to wring it out. Everything else would have to wait until I figured out where I was. Thankfully, I decided to put an undershirt on this morning. As I muttered darkly to myself, I heard whistling coming from up the dirt road behind me. I looked behind me and spotted someone I thought I would never see again.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, leaping up to my feet. I ran and hugged the wizard tightly. "It's so good to see you again, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"

The wizard looked down at me, confusion in his eyes. That's when I noticed he was wearing grey. What? He was wearing white when I last- oh.

"I am sorry child, but I do not know who you are."

I bit my lip, looking at the ground. Could I realistically tell him about what happened? Well, obviously not all of it, but at least the fact that I knew him? I decided to take the chance, seeing that he was here and was currently the only aspect I was familiar with.

"Well, see I know you in the future, not sure how far forward, but the future anyhow. That's when I first met you. I was sort of mute at the time, but we traveled together and you were like a grandfather to me. I know this all sounds crazy, but it's true. I would tell you more, like how we met in Rivendell, but I don't know how much can change by you knowing this."

Gandalf's eyes raised at this explanation. He stood there in silence and I thought that he didn't believe what I was telling him. Fear coursed through me as I began chewing on my bottom lip.

"_What if he doesn't believe me? If that's the case, where do I go? I don't even know where I am and one of the few people I trust in this world is right in front of me. Who may or may not decide that I'm mental and send me to some… I don't know. Do they have asylums here?_"

The wizard stared for several long minutes as my mind whirled around. The longer he took, the more tempted I was to go get my shirt and plead insanity. I was just about to move back towards the river when he said, "If it is as you say, how would you like to travel with me?"

My eyes snapped up to Gandalf. I expected this to take longer… granted, I didn't _want_ it to take longer, but as they say, never look a gift horse in the mouth. I smiled, nodding excitedly as I ran to get my shirt before following Gandalf down the dirt path.

"Where are we, by the way?" I asked, slipping the damp shirt back on.

"We are on the very borders of the Shire, by Brandywine River. Did you not know that when you chose to swim in the river?"

"Swim? Oh no, I was dropped there by someone. I'm assuming the deity who brought me here last time. I was thrown into the same place anyhow. I was traveling towards Bree last time, I think. I don't really remember it happened about two years ago for me. It's nice to see the Shire though. Sa- I mean, the people who I traveled with always talked about the Shire with such love, I always wanted to see it."

"Hm." I heard the wizard hum as he continued walking forward.

"Where are we going, though?"

"To Hobbiton. I am paying a long overdue visit to an old friend."

"To cause trouble?" I said teasingly, hurrying to walk side by side with the wizard. All he simply did was wink at me as we continued on down the road. I took the time that the silence provided to look around at the scenery. Sam didn't lie when he said the Shire was the greenest place in all of Middle-Earth. Flowers grew along the sides of the road, mostly with yellow petals. The sun was shining brightly and it was a warm morning. It was relatively quiet, the only things breaking the silence were the birds chirping and the sounds of the river. It was beautiful and surrealy calm. Nothing like any of the other places I traveled to and through the last time I was here.

"_It's almost magical…_"

The rolling hills seemed to continue on and even when we reached the outskirts of Hobbiton, it was hard to tell which were hills and which were homes. As we traveled farther into the settlement, the hobbits that appeared. There were some who looked at us suspiciously, almost seeming to glare at us until we left their view. Though most stared momentarily before hurrying along and avoiding eye contact. We traveled up a slightly inclined hill, making our way towards a deep green door. Out front, smoking a pipe, was a light-brown haired hobbit who looked vaguely familiar. He seemed to be enjoying the sunlight before he looked towards us.

"Good morning!" he said, smiling. Then Gandalf decided to be… well Gandalf.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once, I suppose," the hobbit said, looking slightly confused. "And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors, into the bargain. If you have a pipe about you, you and your companion should sit down and have a fill of mine! There's no hurry, we have all the day before us!"

The brunette blew out a smoke ring that stayed intact until it floated away. I looked at it, impressed that the smoke could stay together so well.

"Very pretty!" Gandalf said, nodding, "But I have no time to blow smoke-rings this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it is very difficult to find anyone."

"I should think so- in these parts! But you have your friend to join you, yes? We hobbits are plain, quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner!" I coughed, trying to cover up my laughter. "I can't think what anybody sees in them."

Oh, if only this hobbit knew of Bilbo and Frodo. Perfectly respectable hobbits, at least that's how they described themselves before Gandalf and the Ring. The hobbit hooked his thumbs into his suspenders and blew another smoke ring. He then stood, getting his mail from the mailbox. He shuffled through the pile of envelopes, quickly reading them. The hobbit seemed to be ignoring us though. Gandalf either took no notice to this or, and the more likely option, just didn't care.

"Good morning!" he said, moving towards the door, "We don't want any adventures here, thank you! You might try over The Hill or across The Water."

"What a lot of things you do use _Good morning_ for!" The wizard said, sounding very annoyed. "Now you mean that you want to get rid of me, and that it won't be good till I move off."

"Not at all, not at all, my dear sir! Let me see, I don't think I know your names?"

"Yes, Yes, my dear sir- and I do know your name, Mr. Bilbo Baggins."

"_This is Bilbo?... Nope. I refuse to believe it. This can't be the same Bilbo!_"

"And you do know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means… me! To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door."

I was still in a bit of shell-shock at this point. This really was Bilbo? So I was…. sixty years in the past? That is, if I got my math right and I didn't remember a wrong age… I felt tempted to hit myself, though. Why didn't I listen to Bilbo better?!

"_Because you didn't think it'd be relevant._"

"_Well, look how __wrong_ I _was._"

"_Legolas is here though._"

That's right… Legolas was here… and Bilbo said that he went to Mirkwood.

"_So… should you join the Company?_"

"_I have no reason to, though! At all!_"

"_Well, neither did Bilbo._"

"_But I know things. Maybe not a lot because it was told to me such a long time ago, but…_"

"_But you'll be able to see Legolas!_"

"_He won't know me, though. What if… What if he doesn't love _this _me. I mean, it's been two years…_"

"_For you, but he hasn't even met you yet!_"

Which put me in a position of complete vulnerability.

I sighed loudly, before stopping myself. And then noticing that I was abandoned. Gandalf wasn't any where to be seen and neither was young Bilbo. What I did notice was an odd glowing shape on the hobbit's door. Disregarding it, I sat down, leaning up against the fence. Well, I could stay here till Gandalf comes back, or get tired of waiting and find someplace to stay for a bit. Whichever happened first. I closed my eyes, relishing in the sunshine that was overly warm. I didn't want to think about the possibility that Legolas wouldn't even look my way if I saw him. As I was about to doze off slightly, I heard the door open behind me and disregarded it.

"Are you staying to convince me to join on that nasty," he seemed to struggle with the next word, "a-adventure business?"

"No. I think I was sort of left behind actually," I stood and turned to look at the hobbit, laughing a bit at myself, "Anyway, I have no reason to. If you wanna do it, you can. If not, though, you can just say no, right?"

The hobbit eyed me, not quite sure if I was telling the truth. I brushed it off, holding my hand out for a handshake like when I first met him, "My name's Wynter. It's nice to meet you."

"Why do you have your hand out?"

I looked at him, confused. "_But he shook it last time…? Oh…_"

I might've already been here long before first showed up here at sixteen. It would also explain why Bilbo shook my hand… but not Gandalf. I decided that could wait till later to think about, though. Quickly, I decided what I would do next, "Well, you take it in your hand and we shake it. It's called a handshake. It's considered polite where I come from."

I hoped that bringing up courtesy would help, seeing that's how Frodo and Sam described other hobbits. He hesitantly took my hand and I shook it, bringing his hand with mine.

"My name is Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins."

I looked around at the front of Bag End, "You have a lovely garden."

The hobbit smiled, his chest puffing out slightly, "Thank you. I grew everything you see here, for the most part. Although, I sometimes employ help from my neighbor, Hamfast Gamgee. A wonderful hobbit, he is."

I smiled at the familiar last name. So Sam's father was friends with Bilbo. I nodded and looked around the property a minute longer before deciding that I would be better off finding a place to stay. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, but I really should find some place to stay before it gets dark. I'll see you around, I guess."

I walked back down the path, trying to remember if there was any mention of Hobbiton having an inn or not. "_But they're rooms would probably all be hobbit sized. If anything I could find my way to Bree..._"

I heard Bilbo call out behind me, "W-Wait, wait!"

I turned to face the hobbit, "Yes?"

"Would you… Would you like to stay with me until your companion comes back tomorrow for tea?"

I blinked at the hobbit, slightly shocked he asked. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "It's not safe for a young girl to be out at night, especially since your guardian isn't with you a-and the closest inn is in Bree which is about a day and a half's journey from here..."

I smiled at the hobbit, nodding, "I would be very grateful, actually. Thank you very much Mr. Baggins."

"Please, just… just Bilbo."

My smile widened at the brunette, "Alright Bilbo."

I ducked into the hobbit-hole, looking around at the place that had been described to me so often by Frodo. I was barely able to stand in the hole, my head nearly touching the top. Round doorways were seen all about. Relishing the warmth that I felt when I thought of the hobbits, I looked at Bilbo.

"Do you want me to take off my shoes?"

"If you wish. I'll go and make lunch. Do you want anything in particular?"

I shook my head quickly, pulling off my shoes and socks, "No, not at all. Is there anything I can do to help though?"

He shook his head and continued down a circular hall, "No at all."

I smiled at the retreating back. "Alright."

We sat for lunch, both of us sitting in silence. There wasn't really any conversation that I could think of that I could start. The only words exchanged between us were awkward pleasantries that we continued through dinner. As we were winding down, I saw a stack of books in Bilbo's living room. The titles were in a familiar scripture that I remembered a golden haired prince showing me.

"Do you... Do you know any elves?" I asked him, understanding it was silly, but wanted to know when he first met them.

The hobbit shook his head, "No, but there is something about their culture that I find very fascinating."

Our conversation strayed from there. Bilbo seemed to have an unending curiosity about places outside the Shire. I was seeing why Gandalf wanted to take Bilbo along on this adventure. He's a caring heart, and would probably be the only one willing to go! Once the first yawn left me, though, Bilbo quickly ceased his talking and led me to a room I could use.

"The bed might be a bit small, but it's a perfectly fine mattress."

He opened the door to the room. There was a bed pressed near the wall with a chest at the foot. On the far side of the room was a fireplace that was still dark. From a window, moonlight streamed into the room. Although the furniture was sparse, it was nice.

"Thank you Bilbo. I really am very grateful to have you look after me for the night."

He smiled at me, nodding his head slightly, "You are very welcome, my dear. Good night."

"Good night Bilbo."

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking of adding the first of the dwarves in this chapter, but I decided against it. I'd rather keep it all together. That's all I can think of for now. I hope you enjoyed chapter two! :) A review would be lovely! *wink wink nudge nudge***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, this was quite delayed. I didn't even end where I wanted to and its already over 5,000 words. I simply cannot write over 5,000 word chapters. It's hard and it makes me want to claw my eyes out. Anyway, I also needed to get this out before Friday because I'm getting teeth pulled Friday and you probably wouldn't want me to write while I was doped up on pain killers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part of this chapter!**

_Thoughts~... and that song that everyone loves _

_**Khazdul...**_

* * *

"I apologize if this sounds rude, but how old are you Wynter?"

I looked at the hobbit while I chewed on a roll. This morning I had a bit of a panic attack when I woke up and couldn't find Bilbo. After scouring through Bag End for a good ten minutes, I finally found a note saying that he was out shopping. I then sat in a chair for two hours until he came back and made lunch. Which is where we are now.

"I'm eighteen."

The hobbit blinked in surprise. "You are very young. How did you come about traveling with Gandalf?"

I hesitated. How was I supposed to explain this? "_Oh, I know him sixty years from now when I was sixteen. Sort of went on a quest together._" I couldn't do that! I guarantee if anyone in Middle Earth had a mental institute, it'd be the Shire. I teased at my lip before deciding to tell part of the truth.

"He found me after I was dropped into Brandywine River."

"What in Yavanna's name were you doing in there, my girl?"

"I was kinda… left there. By someone."

The hobbit eyed me, "Do you know who?"

"Not exactly…"

"_I mean, I have an idea._" I thought, hoping Bilbo didn't catch onto the unfinished end of my answer. I had absolutely no idea how to go about this.

"Sh-Shouldn't Gandalf be arriving soon?" I asked, hoping it would shift the attention from me to Gandalf. The brunette still eyed me before nodding.

"Yes. I did invite him to tea today. He should be here in a few hours."

I smiled, "That's good."

And a few hours passed. And then another few hours went by. When supper came around, Bilbo was fuming. He was stomping around the kitchen in a fit, while preparing fish. Constantly, he kept muttering about how it was rude to be so late and why wasn't there any note or letter saying he was going to be late. Several times I had to bite my knuckle to keep myself from laugh out loud. As sweet as Bilbo seemed… it was quite funny seeing him flustered.

"Wynter, supper is ready."

"Thank you Bilbo," I said, happily sitting down in front of the fish. Bilbo sprinkled salt over the fried animal. He then quickly took a lemon slice and squeezed it over the food. As the last drop fell, the doorbell rang. He looked up at the door and smiled at me.

"That must be Gandalf. I'll be right back."

I stared at Bilbo as he left, "_You know, for this to technically be pre-medieval times, hobbits really do have some advance technology. I mean come on, plumbing and doorbells. No one else in Middle Earth has this!_"

I heard Bilbo somewhat yelling down the hall about being late and how it was rude to leave their charges unattended in a strange hobbit's hole. Once I heard the door open, the hobbit was quickly silenced to a high pitched "hmm". For a couple minutes, I could only hear the murmurs of voices. Then from the hall I heard, "Which way laddie? Is it down here?"

The voice was deep and gruff. Nothing like a voice you would expect from a hobbit.

"I-I-Is what down where?"

"Supper!" the voice exclaimed, "He said there'd be food, and lots of it."

"_Gandalf… _"

"H-He said? Who said?" Bilbo quickly asked, obviously confused and not putting the pieces together yet. The owner of the gruff voice entered the kitchen. It was a dwarf. The top of his head was bald, yet there was long hair around his shoulders. Muscles were bulging from under the tunic, vest and wrap of fur around him. There was a scar cut just above his right eye and there were blue tattoos on his head. I swallowed loudly, intimidated by the dwarf. He looked quickly over to me before commenting.

"He didn't say that you were espoused though. Judging by the race of your spouse though, I understand why he chose you laddie. Dwalin at your service Mrs. Baggins."

I opened my mouth to correct him, although no sounds came out. Bilbo said something before I was able to recuperate, thankfully.

"Wha- No, she is not my wife. I'm not married. Anyway, _who_ said there would be food here?"

Dwalin rebuffed him, sitting in the chair across from me and immediately dug into Bilbo's food. I looked back at the hobbit. The brunette looked torn between blowing a fuse and crying. Quickly I stood, pushing Bilbo to the seat I was previously occupying.

"Eat." I whispered to the hobbit.

"But-"

"No buts. You eat now." I answered, cutting off the hobbit. He looked at me gratefully before turning to eat. I nodded happily, taking a biscuit from a plate by the windowsill. I barely took a bit of my biscuit when Dwalin put the head of the fish inside his mouth. It broke off with a crunch. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. Why would you eat the head? That's where the eyes were! And the brain! I flinched at the idea of the fish's eyes popping as Dwalin chewed. Shivering, I shoved the rest of my food in my mouth, trying to get the disturbing image out of my mind.

"Mmmm….. Very good, this. Anymore?"

Bilbo's eyes widened. "Wh-What? Oh, yes. Yes." He looked around the room trying to find something else to feed the dwarf with. He then spotted the biscuits behind me. "Wynter, can you hand him the biscuits?"

"Yeah. I mean yes. Yes I can." I said, taking the plate and setting it in front of the dwarf. Dwalin immediately took one and threw it into his mouth. Bilbo finished the fish, quickly wiping away the juice and spices left around his lips. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before asking.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but, we weren't expecting company tonight. Well I mean we were, just that-"

The doorbell cut him off. The hobbit jumped slightly, looking back to the door. Quickly, straightened myself up from where I was leaning against the counter. I was about to offer to go get it before the brunette turned to me and asked to keep the bald dwarf occupied. I nodded mutely, as Bilbo hurried back down the hall. Silence was left behind in his wake. Dwalin inhaled the biscuits that were in front of him.

"Do you have dessert?"

I blinked at the dwarf, shocked that he was asking for sweets. I figured he'd be like Gimli and want meat. And more meat. And even more meat. With a side of ale. I nodded though.

"There's a cookie jar with some cookies on the mantle in the living room."

And in that moment, I swear I saw a dwarf move like an elf. The burly man shot up from the seat and flew, quickly and silently to the sitting room. He put his hand in the jar and tried to fish out a cookie.

"Um, do you need help with tha-"

"Oh! Haha, evening brother."

Dwalin laughed slightly, putting down the cookie jar. "Oh by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us," Dwalin's brother said, ending with a wink. When I saw the dwarf though, I felt my mouth hit the ground. The dwarf was wearing a deep red robe. His cheeks were rosy and he was smiling brightly, with a twinkle in his eye. He had a white beard that went down to his stomach and his hair was pulled back with smaller stands wisping out. The brother's grabbed onto each other's shoulders. Then out of nowhere they smashed their heads together.

"Oh my gods, it's Santa Claus."

"_Who also head-butted his brother? What?_"

Santa Claus smiled at me, "A common greeting between dwarves. The name's Balin. At your service."

Balin finished his sentence with a bow. Quickly I nodded my head.

"Wynter. At your's…? I think?"

Balin smiled and nodded, "Although I must ask, who is this Santa Claus that you speak of?"

"Well he's sort of a fable to persuade children to behave. He watches your actions all year and then one day a year he gives presents to all the good children and gives coal to the naughty ones."

The dwarf nodded as Bilbo cut in. "Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

The brother's brushed him off as they made a beeline to the pantry. Both the brother's and Bilbo continued on with what they were talking about. Balin and Dwalin began to go through the pantry, making small talk while throwing out a wedge of blue cheese. Bilbo was desperately trying to get their attention.

"The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

The brother's stared at him before whispering in between themselves.

"Apology accepted."

Bilbo blinked at the dwarves shocked. Then once again, the doorbell rang. The hobbit hurried off to answer the door again. I started to feel bad for the Hobbit.

"At your service," a pair of voices called out from down the hall.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!"

A giggle erupted from my throat as I heard Bilbo tell them they can't come in. I decided to go to the door to see if he needed help.

"-o! Nothing's been cancelled!"

"Well, that's a relief" a dark haired dwarf said, pushing his way in. A blonde strided in behind him. The blonde started disarming himself, handing the weapons to Bilbo in a rapidly growing pile.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?"

I glanced at the brown haired dwarf quickly before going to Bilbo. Quickly, I took the weapons from his arms before I heard a scraping sound.

"Thank you Wynter," Bilbo said before turning to the dark haired dwarf, "That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!"

I shook my head at the hobbit before turning to the blonde. "I'll take the rest of your weapons if you don't mind."

He blinked up at me in surprise, "A woman shouldn't be taking weapons. You shou-"

"I'm helping out my host," I shot back quickly, "Weapons. Please."

The dwarf stared at me for a couple more seconds before moving to give me the rest of his weapons. As he put the last of the knives in my arms, Dwalin called out.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Thank you," the used to be heavily armed dwarf said, nodding his head slightly. I smiled at him before finding Bilbo.

"Where do you want these?"

"Place them in the spare room please. It's just down the hall behind you."

"Gotchya."

I grunted slightly as I heaved the weapons to the small empty room. Carefully I set them down. As I finished setting the last blade down, a laugh bubbled out. The last time I saw someone giving up so many weapons was in Rohan. I grabbed onto my necklace feeling bittersweet. The more I thought back to it the more I wished I had grabbed his hand, just so I could have had more time to feel his warmth. Tears threatened to break through and I willed them away just as I heard a commotion going on outside the room.

Miraculously, in the few minutes that I was gone, eight more dwarves showed up. They were currently in a pile in front of the door. Gandalf was standing behind them. I smiled at the wizard before I went to go help some of the dwarves up. I grabbed a knitted sweater, helping the light brown haired dwarf up. He had his hair in braids on both sides of his face. He smiled brightly as his big brown eyes looked at me as he said thank you. It took most of my self control to not coo at him..

"Ori, at your service… Mrs. Baggins?"

I shook my head, "No. My name's Wynter."

He nodded his head before he was rushed forward by a silver-haired dwarf. I looked on tempted to laugh. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bilbo. He hurried over to me, "Wynter, I'm going to change. Make sure nothing gets broken please."

I nodded as Bilbo scurried off to change. I heard Gandalf's voice call me from the hallway and I hurried over to him. "I see you've made a fast friendship with Bilbo."

I shrugged, "Hobbits like polite. I can do polite. Although I can see why you chose him for this."

The wizard nodded. We stood there in silence as the commotion within Bag End became louder. Bilbo soon came back, trying in vain to stop the dwarves from emptying out his pantry. I shook my head, feeling bad for the ignored hobbit. Quickly deciding to follow "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" I went inside the dining room and helped the others set the table that was in there.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile?" The silver haired dwarf asked, enter the dining area.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think."

Dori nodded before looking at me, "Anything for you Ms…?"

"Wynter."

"I know. What is your last name though. It wouldn't feel right calling a stranger by their first name."

I smiled at the dwarf, "Rose. Wynter Rose."

Dori nodded, "Well then is there anything I can get you Ms. Rose?"

"Chamomile would be lovely. Thank you."

Dori left and Gandalf began walking around, sounding off names. "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori,... and Ori."

I looked on as a dwarf with an axe embedded in this skull say something to Gandalf. "Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

I heard someone say my name from beside me. I looked over to see the dark-haired dwarf. "Wynter Rose, eh? Sounds like some sort of rare flower."

"Or perhaps a princess from a far away kingdom," the blonde who I took the weapons from said.

I shrugged, "Nope. Just my name. Nothing special at all."

I saw Ori peek at us from under his hair. I smiled and waved at him as he shift where he stood. He opened his mouth and quickly said, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop and I don't mean to interrupt, but if you're considered nothing special, then why are you here?"

I stared down at the table. Why was I here? Last time, it was by accident and turned into 'I'd learn something' by staying here. This time though… why am I here this time? Why am I back again? Why am I back before I was even originally here first?

"I don't actually know…"

"Ms. Rose," I snapped from my thoughts as I heard Dori call my name. He handed me a cup and the scent of chamomile filled my nose. A sense of nostalgia filled me as I took a small sip. I smiled as I remembered the night before the battle at Gondor. _He_ chose chamomile then, too.

"Thank you."

Dori smiled before leaving. Ori and the two other dwarves were about to do the same before I stopped them.

"Wait. I didn't catch your names. What are they?"

Ori smiled at me and continued on, knowing that he wasn't in this conversation. I waved at him before the two in front of me introduced themselves. The dark haired one started, "I'm Kili, at your service."

"And I'm Fili, at your service… Ms. Wynter."

"I suppose I'm at your service too," I replied, smiling at them. Kili smiled brightly back while Fili bowed his head slightly. Then the two of them went to the pantry again. I moved off to the side to keep out of traffic. Soon after Gandalf appeared beside me.

"If where you come from is in fact the truth, I suggest you keep your origins a secret." He whispered to me. I wasn't sure where it came from, but it showed me he at least believed me a little bit. Right?

I nodded, "That's what you suggested last time. Granted for some time I couldn't talk so it worked out for a couple months."

The wizard smiled at me and I left the dining room, going to an exasperated Bilbo. The noise behind me grew as I stood by the hobbit. By the look on Bilbo's face, though, I figured I was better off not looking.

"You did what you could," I said, "Although they're a loud bunch, they don't seem all that bad. Try taking a deep breath."

He looked at me shocked. "They completely wiped out my pantry! Master Dwalin took my meal and you- oh goodness you haven't eaten yet!"

The hobbit looked stressed beyond belief. As I heard the echoing question of "Who wants ale" behind me, I knelt down to Bilbo's height and smiled at him.

"That's not breathing. At least get to a point where you won't get a heart attack. I'm fine right now and I don't need food. Besides," I said before lowering my voice, "I don't think they'd be willing to give any of it up."

The hobbit smiled faintly at that before the noise suddenly stopped. I looked into the dining room and smack my hand onto my forehead. The least they could do was make sure all of the liquid entered their mouths.

"_Oh what am I thinking, they're dwarves with food and drink._"

I heard a little whine behind me as Bilbo's face contorted into one of complete disgust. The silence then stopped and I heard something that I hadn't heard in years. A burping competition. Bilbo looked as if he was going to throw up.

"You know, they really shouldn't be doing this in front of a lady."

I laughed at him, "I grew up with two brothers, technically. They would have to do a whole lot more to gross me out."

The hobbit looked as if he was about to cry. "You, Wynter. You are probably the calmest person in Bag End at the moment."

"I'm not sure. Gandalf seems pretty calm all the time." I replied, winking at the hobbit. He chuckled slightly before hurrying to follow some of the dwarves who were leaving the table. Bilbo hurried into the kitchen as I stood back up. Gandalf walked in after him. I shook my head while I stretched up. Not sure what to do, I stood quietly in the hall. A couple minutes passed before Bilbo came out of the kitchen and was talking to, that really seemed more like yelling at, Gandalf.

"They pi-pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Ori came out of the dining room, holding his plate. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

That's when Fili decided to come over and take the plate, "Here you go, Ori, give it to me."

The blonde took the plate from Ori's hands and threw it. I ducked down to avoid getting hit.

"Is throwing plates really necessary?!" I squeaked from my spot on the floor. I received no answer and plates continued to fly. I quickly crawled to the wall, unsure if I was going to get hit or not. Bilbo's voice broke through the commotion that was suddenly caused.

"Excuse me, that is my mother's West Farthing crockery! It's over a hundred years old!"

The dwarves who were still at the table began to beat the table in time, making a strange rhythm with the cutlery.

"And can-can you not do that?! You'll blunt them!"

"Oh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knifes," called out a dwarf twin braids and a funny hat.

"_Blunt the knifes, Bend the forks-_" Kili's voice sound from the hallway.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_" Fili followed

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates,_"the rest of the dwarves joined in, causing the calamity to become even worse, "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

"_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door," _

The throwing became more extravagant and I stared on from my spot on the wall, not wanting to get hit.

"_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

…

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

Once the song finished, everyone was laughing while Bilbo about had a heart attack. He rushed to the kitchen, fuming. When he reached the door, though, he stopped in wonder. I snuck up behind him and looked into the room. All the dishes were clean and stacked. I blinked in shock.

"Couldn't you have done all this without the throwing?" I asked.

"The throwing makes it more enjoyable," Fili said, taking a drink of his ale. The merriment continued on for a couple more seconds until a knock sounded on the door. Everyone immediately went quiet and even Gandalf became somber.

"He's here."

The group moved to the door. Deciding I had nothing better to do, I followed behind them. Gandalf opened the door. Outside stood another dwarf. His hair was black and had bits of grey in some places. He was wearing an old brown cloak, but his overall bearing was regal.

"_Very majestic._"

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice."

Quietly, I snorted.

"Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo asked quizzically, "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf replied, "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin walked in front of Bilbo, standing over him. "So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" The dwarf circled Bilbo, assessing him.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know," the hobbit said, looking exasperated, "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The dwarves laughed and moved to the dining room. Bilbo followed behind, confused and peeved. Gandalf touched my shoulder once we were alone.

"Do you have any experience with weapons?"

I nodded, "I was taught how to use a sword by an elf from Lothlorien and a shieldmaiden of Rohan. It's been two years since I've even held a sword, though, so I'm not sure how good I am."

"The ones who taught you, are they alive?"

I thought for a second, "Haldi- I mean the elf should be. I'm about one hundred percent sure that the shieldmaiden isn't because I don't even think The- her uncle is born yet."

The wizard nodded before he moved me to the dining room. I leaned against the wall again since there wasn't any space left to sit. Bilbo, oddly still being polite, set a bowl of stew down in front of Thorin with some bread. He quickly left the room again.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin inquired eagerly. That was when Bilbo returned and handed me a bowl of stew. I smiled at him before taking a bite of the hardy meal. Smiling happily at the food, I returned my attention to the conversation.

"-Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed, "They will not come."

Disappointed sounds came from around the room.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked. His interest was finally peeking.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

The hobbit quickly brought another candle to the table as Gandalf unfolded a piece of paper. Most of it was in black, but there were runes and a dragon in red. My eyebrows raised as I studied the map. Gandalf spread it flat on the table and began speaking.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portants say is it time." A flaming red-head said. Looking at him, he looked a lot like Gimli. I stared hard at him, before going back to eat more of my food. It's possible that they're related.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo looked up, concerned. "Uh, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," the dwarf with the funny braids replied. "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said, cutting the dwarf off.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori stood quickly from where he was sitting, "I'm up for it! I'll give him the taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

In that moment I was taken back to the hobbits I first knew. Pippin who was so eager to go and stay with Frodo when the Fellowship was formed. Peregrin Took, who seemed to smile less after the war's end. Merry who was so strong and caring. Meriadoc, who seemed to mature overnight after a battle he should have never been involved with. Sam who was so kind and optimistic. Samwise,who became much more somber and seemed less optimistic. And Frodo. Frodo who was so kind. Frodo, who took me in. Frodo Baggins seemed to only be a shell of his past self once everything was over.

I gripped my bowl, shoving another spoonful in my mouth before I started crying in front of these strangers. I missed them.

"-be few in numbers," Fili said, "but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

Apparently I missed some things while taking a trip down memory lane.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili added, practically jumping like an excited puppy. I laughed at the statement though. He's faced, or will face I should say, a Balrog. And died. And then came back, but if he had slain a dragon, there would be a story floating about somewhere. Dragon slaying mischief just isn't kept quiet, especially if Gandalf is involved.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that I-"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf replied. I laughed silently at the scene. Gandalf invites dwarves that leave Bilbo baffled and confused and irritated, and now said dwarves and leaving the wizards baffled and awkward. I guess Karma does work it's way around.

"How many dragons have you killed?Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm," Gandalf simply replied, chewing on the end of his pipe. The dwarves began fighting over how many dragons Gandalf had killed. Shouting, yelling, and even screaming were used to create a hectic symphony.

"_**SHAZARA!**_" Thorin yelled, effectively silencing the group, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _**Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!**_"

The dwarves cheered with their leader, and I looked on slightly impressed. Santa Claus quickly drowned the spirited cheers though.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, the twinkle returning in his eye. The wizard reached into his robes, producing a large iron key.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked, eyeing him.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." The grey wizard handed the dwarf the key. Thorin looked at it in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door."

"_Or a chest holding the key to the door you are looking for._"

Gandalf motioned to the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" the puppy exclaimed. I bit my lip, trying hard to will the laughter away. Gandalf continued on.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"Aren't dwarf doors usually built with um… Ithilin? I think that's what it was called… So won't they appear in moonlight or starlight?" I asked, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Most of their eyebrows were raised in interest.

"Isildin, my dear," Gandalf corrected me, "And those are only for the doors in Moria. A dwarf city that has been under the control of orcs for over a hundred years."

I looked up as the other dwarves stared at me. "Guess I really shouldn't have said anything… "

"_And you probably shouldn't say anything else…_"

"Gandalf, who is this girl," Thorin asked looking at the wizard.

"She is my charge."

"You said that there would only be fifteen of us on this quest."

"I also told you, Thorin Oakenshield, that I would only travel with you part of the journey. I have other business to attend to and when I depart, she will come with me."

"I do not want to have another liability on this quest."

"She has told me herself that she has been taught how to use a sword by a shieldmaiden of Rohan."

The dwarf quickly added, "A girl should not be traveling with fifteen males that she does not know."

"I've traveled with nine males before, all of which were complete strangers to me at one time or another," I said, "And I know Gandalf and I know Bilbo. So technically that's thirteen dwarves that I don't know."

I put more food into my mouth, trying to cover up the fact that I said something. Gandalf looked at me before he continued.

"You will not be held responsible for anything that befalls her. She will not have any part in the contract."

Thorin side glanced at Gandalf. He turned his stony gaze to me before looking back at the wizard.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Yes... I do think Kili is a puppy and I do think Balin is Santa Claus. ****But I bet you can't guess who's my favorite dwarf. ;)**** I also had to restrain myself from describing Fili's walk as a swagger (even though that is so what it was!). ALSO! I was thinking about adding a chapter or two from Legolas's POV from the end of I Didn't Ask For This. Yes, the events in those chapters will tie in with I'm Back Again. Tell me your thoughts on whether I should do it or not! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can once I stop the pain killers. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took a bit. I didn't even actually end where I wanted to V.V oh well. Some of this was written in a narcotic pain killer haze, so I apologize if something sounds and/or looks weird. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

_Italics mean thoughts..._

* * *

"We need a burglar though," Ori said, pulling giant eyes.

Bilbo was still looking at the map, not phased by the discussion that took place moments ago. Adjusting his suspenders he replied, "Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gimli look alike asked.

Bilbo hesitated a moment. Quickly he glanced behind him to see if the dwarf was talking to someone else. When no one else was there, he turned back to the dwarf. "Am I what?"

The partially deaf dwarf apparently didn't see the look on Bilbo's face because he then proclaimed, "He said he's an expert! He-heyyy!"

Most of the dwarves started to laugh. Bilbo was quick to defend himself, at least by hobbit standards.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo finished, looking annoyed at the dwarf for even considering that he had even been a dishonest hobbit.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin stated, "He's hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded his head.

"_Wow. Such optimism._"

"Aye," Dwalin eyed Bilbo, "the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo's nodding became more invigorated. The dwarves silence was suddenly broken by an onslaught of yelling and shouting. I sighed, setting my empty bowl down beside me. As the commotion grew louder, I heard a rumbling. My eyes moved to Gandalf as our corner darkened.

"_Please don't be like last time. PLEASE, don't be like last time._"

"Enough!" The grey wizard jumped to his feet. Our corner went completely dark and was beginning to spread.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then he is." Gandalf finished, calming himself down after he finished. The dwarves stared on in fearful awe. I shook my head. They didn't experience the anger at Rivendell. They should count their blessings.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage," Bilbo was about to interrupt until Gandalf turned to Thorin before reclaiming his seat, "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

I physically had to bite my lip to keep from saying that sounded like an insane idea. How can Bilbo have the ability to offer what he doesn't know that he _can_ offer. I mean Gandalf had a point with the stealth and scent, but if someone doesn't know what they have, how can they give it away? It just didn't make much sense. Obviously I was the only one who thought so though.

"Very well. We will do it your way."

I hide my face in my hand, "_I don't get people…_"

"No. No! No-"

"-ive him the contract."

"Please."

Balin stood, holding a folded paper. He handed it to Bilbo and began explaining what was inside. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

The hobbit wasn't even reaching for the paper. Thorin, either sensing this or just an impatient (or rude) person, took it and shoved it in Bilbo's hands. "Funeral arrangements…?" Bilbo asked before going to read the paper. I looked at Balin, though, somewhat confused.

"Time required? Why would you need that? I mean, you're all going to the same place and bound by a contract… ?"

"Things happen lass," Dwalin grunted from in front of me. Thorin and Gandalf were talking with each other as I continued to ask my questions.

"I get that, but judging by the map and my limited knowledge of them, it looks like the mountain is over the Misty Mountains. Don't you have a rainy season here?"

"There should be one in this region from about the middle-to-end of June to about the middle of August. Most of the climate here and near Rivendell is very similar," Ori piped in. Most of the dwarves made faces at the name of the elven home. I smiled at the dwarf before turning back to the map.

"Well then, even if you avoid Rivendell at all costs, wouldn't that put you in the rainy season for the mountain range? I mean even by staying in Rivendell, you wouldn't even be able to wait it out."

"A little rain doesn't scare us," Kili said, sipping at his ale.

"I'm not saying it does, but rainy season doesn't usually mean 'a little rain'. It means floods and liabilities. I mean if you're caught up in it, that could potentially take a lot of your time away from you and traveling through it can potentially kill one of you. I mean, you're going to face a dragon right? Then shouldn't you be sure that you can keep every last person here alive? Unless the time requirement is just there for legal… reasons…" I trailed off, noticing the odd looks I was receiving. I cleared my throat and moved to go back to my spot on the wall.

"It is for legal reasons, actually," Balin said, smiling at me. I smiled back, hesitantly.

"-ot limited to lacerations… evisceration… incineration?" Bilbo squeaked, turning to us. The dwarf with the funny hat looked at Bilbo.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"Huh," Bilbo's breathing sped up.

"You alright laddie?" Balin questioned, leaning to get a better look at the hobbit.

"Uh," Bilbo leaned over and started breathing like a woman about to give birth, "Yeah… feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

I looked at the dwarf, my mouth opened in shock. Doesn't he understand that…? I mean getting dizzy after reading incineration would give someone an idea of what topics to avoid, right?

"Air. I-I-I need _air_."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo stood silent. He took in a breath and held it. After a couple seconds he released it. His breathing was still heavy as he set his shoulders. "Nope."

The poor hobbit toppled over.

"Oh goodness," I said, moving to get the unconscious hobbit off the floor.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur."

Gandalf appeared beside me, taking the hobbit from me. "I'll take care of him. Go make some tea for when he wakes up."

"Alright," I said, moving back inside the dining room to get my bowl. Before heading back out, I stopped beside Thorin.

"Um… If you're finished, I could take your bowl since I'm kind of heading that way…"

The dark-haired dwarf nodded. "That would be… helpful. Thank you."

I smiled at him, picking up the bowl and hurrying to the kitchen. I set them in the sink before filling the kettle with water and setting it over the fire. Quickly, I scanned the kitchen shelves and picked out the jar I saw Bilbo take out during tea time. I set the herbs in a strainer and stared at it for a bit.

"_I really hope I'm doing this right..._"

"Ms. Rose, I don't mean to intrude, but are you sure you don't want to add anything to the tea?"

I looked to see Dori standing at the doorway.

"What do you mean? I did put tea in the strainer right? I-I don't think I got that wrong… "

"Do you not know how to properly make tea?"

I looked down at the floor, blushing slightly, "I-I never really needed t-to learn before."

The silver-haired dwarf laughed, "I'm beginning to see why the princes believe you are princess."

I looked at Dori as he took over the process. "The princes?"

"Fili and Kili, of course. They're from the direct line of Durin. Thorin, their uncle, is actually the rightful heir to the Lonely Mountain."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Aye, that it is."

"Thank you for telling me," I said, smiling. "I've actually traveled with a prince, well, I guess two princes technically, before. Although I didn't know one of the was a prince until we stopped during our journey. I remember being so hurt when I didn't find out through him…"

"This prince, was he your lover?"

"Not at first he wasn't. Then… I don't know. Something happened during my time with him and one day I noticed that I was more afraid of losing him rather than anyone else."

"Why aren't you with him now?" Dori asked, turning to face me.

"Because I had to leave him and it's a decision I regret everyday… " I stared at the fire, thinking about the night I confessed to my elven prince.

Dori's voice broke through my thoughts as he moved to look through more herbs, "What do you think we should add to the tea."

I smiled and turned my head to look at him.

"Chamomile and mint."

Once Dori finished making the tea, he led me to where Gandalf had taken Bilbo. As Dori handed the cup to the wizard, he chided slightly. "Did you know that Ms. Rose doesn't know how to make a cup of tea? We'll have to correct that Mr. Gandalf." The dwarf winked at my as he finished. Gandalf smiled at the two of us before Dori moved on.

"When Bilbo wakes up I will need to speak with him. Until then, do you think that you can occupy yourself?"

I nodded. Gandalf put his hand on my head, looking down at me. "Thank you Wynter."

I smiled slightly before going to… I wasn't exactly sure where. For the most part, I ended up standing where I was, looking around awkwardly. Maybe find a corner to sit in and try and disappear?

"_That wouldn't work. It's a Hobbit _Hole_. Which means circular. No corners to be found here._"

I frowned at the tone my inner thoughts took before I heard my name being called.

"Wynter, come here," I turned to see Ori sitting on a bench in the kitchen. He had a black leather book on the table and he currently had a pot of ink and a quill out. Two other dwarves were with him. Gimli-look-a-like and the one who needed to use an ear trumpet. Apparently people filed in after Dori and I left. "I want to show you something."

I took a seat next to him as I nodded at the two others with us. Ori motioned to the leather book. Drawn on the page to the right was a door. Bilbo's door to be exact. I stared at the drawing in awe.

"Ori… This is amazing…"

"Do you believe it's accurate?"

"It looks incredibly realistic."

"Thank you. It's my job."

"To draw?" I inquired, looking at him.

"Somewhat. I really was brought along to write about our quest. In Ered Luin I worked in the archives and studied them. I've never been much of a warrior."

I smiled softly at the dwarf. "Being a warrior isn't really all it's cracked out to be anyway."

"You speak as if you know," Gimli-look-a-like stated.

"Because I do…"

"You wear trousers. Is it common where you're from or do you wear them because you're a warrior?" Ori quickly asked, changing the subject.

"It is common where I'm from actually. I'm not a warrior though. I've fought, but I'm not a warrior. I'd say I'm more like you. I enjoy reading. I like learning."

"Is that why you chose to learn the art of sword fighting?" He questioned, eyes wide.

"Not at all," I said, laughing, "I only learned out of necessity."

"Knowing how to defend yourself is always out of necessity, lass," the redhead started, "Been teachin' my boy Gimli since he was a wee lad."

I honestly had a hard time forming a response to that. This was Gimli's dad. This was… This was all new news.

"_But wait, didn't Elrond say Gimli son of something during the council? What was the name? Boin… no… Aloin? Nah doesn't sound even remotely right._" I set my head in my hands as I was trying to think. What was it? What was Gimli's dad's name?!

My head shot up, "Ah-ha!"

"_Gloin. That's what his name was! Gloin!_"

"Think of something lassie?" Gloin asked me.

"Umm… yes, but it isn't actually anything really important. I'm sure you're son is a wonderful dwarf," I shot up out of my seat, "I actually need to go see Gandalf really quick. Thank you for letting me sit with you!"

I hurried back into the parlour, quickly noticing the disappearance of Bilbo.

"I'm guessing the talk didn't go well…"

Gandalf gave a hard smile, "It appears so… "

"Well, I kind of need to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it my dear?"

I moved closer to Gandalf, quickly whispering in his ear, "I know Gloin's son, Gimli. 60 years from now, in fact."

Gandalf blinked at me, "And you are worried that your knowledge may cause some trouble later?"

"A little bit, but it's… kind of exciting too. It's familiar and… but I know something that goes against something else that is considered the norm and I don't know how much to say without screwing everything up."

"Don't worry about it now Wynter. For the time being, don't speak of what you know. If things go according to plan… we may be able to find out why you were brought here."

Dwarves were beginning to enter the parlor. I nodded at Gandalf, "Alright."

I moved to sit by the fire in the kitchen. My eyes settled on the flame, staring at it as a low humming began.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_

My eyelids grew heavy as the baritone voice lulled me to sleep.

Darkness surrounded me. It felt like it was moving. Like it was alive. Whispers. Whispers were coming from all around me.

"_Kill!_"

"_Death to them!_"

"_Eat the girl!_"

"_Give him some medicine boys!_"

"_Can't take his draught!_"

My body turned to ice. My breath quickened. Tears were blurring my vision. This wasn't… This was the wrong time… I-I can't…

"_There's no one here to save you this time…_"

I gasped, bolting straight up. Quickly, I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my gasping for air. Once the panic attack stopped, I placed my head in my hands. This was too much. Every few weeks or so, these would happen. The nightmares. Always shrouded in darkness. Always bringing back memories. Always inflicting horror and fear…

I looked out the window that was there. The sky was a hazy grey. Sunrise already?

"_I think it might be nice to go for a walk. Just to clear my head at least._"

I stood, silently laughing at the sight in front of me. The dwarves were scattered around the parlor. Feet were in faces. Hands were in faces. It was amusing to see. I quietly went through the hall, going the long way around to get to the door. I shoved on my shoes, slipping silently out of the house.

The sun was just peeking over the hills. I inhaled deeply, calming myself as the cool air entered my lungs. Hopping down to the road, I smiled to myself slightly.

"It's so good to be back…"

* * *

**A/N: And it's done! I'll try not to be as long with the update as the last. Especially since, if things go like I want them to, the chapter after next should be the Legolas POV one that I was talking about in the AN last chapter. I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, I suck. I know. I'm sorry :/**

_Thoughts..._

* * *

I sighed happily as I walked back up the hill to Bag End. The sun was about a fourth of the way into the sky and warmed my skin. Humming to myself, I heard shouting coming from Bag End.

"_Looks like they're up._"

I stepped through the door, not bothering to toe off my shoes this time.

"Where were you?" Dori pushed his way through the crowd.

"I-I was out walking," I said, pointing behind me, currently confused.

"Why didn't you tell someone? Or leave a note?"

"I didn't think tha-"

"Oh nevermind. Come here come here, let us get some food in you."

Dori went behind me, nudging me to the dining room. Some of the other dwarves were gathered there, eating bacon and sausage. The silver haired dwarf sat me down in a chair, saying he'd come back. I stared at his retreating back, baffled.

"Don't worry about him. My brother's just babyin' ya a bit."

I looked to see a dwarf with a starfish hairstyle looking at me. He had a pipe in between his lips.

"It just means he likes you though. Does it to Ori all the time."

"All three of you are brothers?"

"Aye," he said. I nodded looking around. The dwarf with the funny hat was at the table. He sat next to the dwarf with an ax embedded in his head.

"We're all related in one way or another lass," Mr. Funny Hat said.

I laughed, "That sounds fun."

"The name's Bofur. This here next to me is my cousin, Bifur."

"Wynter. Nice to meet you."

Bofur and Bifur smiled and nodded before continuing their previous conversation. I smiled, looking back at Ori's brother. Right before I was able to ask his name, I heard footsteps shuffling over. Ori entered the the room, carrying two plates into the room. He quietly set one down in front of me.

"Dori asked me to bring this to you."

"Thank you Ori," I said, smiling. He nodded, sitting beside me. I started picking at the food given to me. Silence fell between the three of us, the murmurs from Bofur and his cousin filling the space. I finished eating my last piece of bacon when I heard Gandalf's voice.

"We are to be leaving soon."

The others around me began clearing the table, shuffling out of the room. I looked on momentarily before looking at the wizard. "Is Bilbo still not coming?"

Gandalf smiled, "Fear not my dear. Our hobbit will be with us shortly, I'm sure of it."

I eyed him before standing. "Well, do you have anything I could help with? I have nothing to pack up."

He smiled and led me to the kitchen where some of the dwarves were packing up. Gandalf directed me to the white haired dwarf who was with Gloin last night and a plump orange haired dwarf with a necklace type beard. The two paused in the middle of their tasks to look at us.

"Oin, Wynter here was hoping to help pack up. Do you think you have something she can assist with?"

Oin nodded his head, holding onto his trumpet. "Aye. She can package the herbs."

I nodded my head biting at my lips. "Thank you but um…. How do you package herbs properly…?"

"Hmm? What do you mean 'how do you rack aged birds'?"

"I-I asked how do you package herbs properly," I repeated a little louder.

"Ah! Bombur can teach you."

The orange haired dwarf motioned me to him, smiling. I smiled back walking around the center table to sit by him. "What's your name?" Bombur asked, grabbing a piece of parchment.

"Wynter Rose. Wynter is just fine, but umm… Yeah, Wynter is fine," I finished laughing a bit. He smiled at me before pulling the parchment in front of him. The dwarf began explaining how to package the From a pile beside him, he put a handful of herbs in the middle of the package, leaving enough room where he could fold them so they overlapped. Once he finished he used some twine to tie the package. I repeated his actions and soon got into a rhythm after messing up the first few packages.

When we were out of herbs I saw Bombur reach up for the ones hanging over.

"Why are you taking the herbs from Bilbo?" I asked, just curious.

"The herbs will be useless once the lad comes back from Erebor." I heard Oin say from his place across the table.

"You're really that sure he'll come?" I already knew that Bilbo was coming, of course, but I didn't know how Oin could have so much faith in Bilbo after meeting him.

"I recognize the look in his eyes. Aye. I believe the lad will come."

I 'hmm'-ed before I thought of something. "So, are the herbs just for cooking or are you packing some for healing?"

"Both," Bombur stated.

"Ah. So are you the healer or is Oin?"

"I am lassie," Oin said, packing the packaged herbs into a bag. I smiled softly, remembering Rumil.

"As a healer, do you only use dwarven healing techniques or do you practice elven healing also?"

"What's pelvic kneeling lassie?"

"Elven healing," I calmly repeated.

"Oh! I was taught some of their uses for herbs but none of their practices."

"Hmm," I hummed before turning back to my work. By the time eight-thirty rolled around the herbs were packed and we were being told that we were to leave soon. Gandalf took me aside.

"How are you with horseback riding?"

"I've never done it. I always rode with someone else who handled the reins."

The wizard nodded before patting my back. I looked at him quizzically before Thorin called out that we were moving out. Thorin led us through the Shire, stopping at a small building on the outskirts of Hobbiton. The sign above the building read "Green Dragon Inn".

"But Bilbo said that there weren't any inns until Bree…?"

"For 'Big Folk', as hobbits like to call us, the inn here would have very little use," Gandalf said from his place beside me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"We stay until 10. If the Halfling does not appear by then, we head out," Thorin called from the front. Mummers sounded through the dwarves, acknowledging their leader. Balin quickly whispered to Thorin. The black haired dwarf nodded and Balin went inside the Green Dragon. As the old dwarf left, the dwarves went into their own groups. A couple minutes later the snow haired dwarf returned. Our groups loitered around the Inn when a couple hobbits came out holding the reins to some ponies.

I stared at the animals, feeling nostalgia pile inside me. "_Aww remember when I wanted a pony? Oh, the dreams of a 7 year old girl._"

I was just about to say something to Gandalf along the lines of, are we walking or are we riding also, when I realized he disappeared. For a second I was sort of mad, but then I remembered. It's Gandalf. I can't control a thing he does. Shaking my head a bit, I refocused my attention at the movement in front of me. The dwarves were packing their stuff onto the ponies. Thorin and Balin were talking quietly a little ways from the group. Balin nodded at something Thorin said and moved to stand closer to the Inn. Looking at the scene, I didn't notice the dwarf that came to stand by me.

"Where did Gandalf go?" Ori asked looking around at our surroundings.

"Dunno. He kinda just upped and disappeared. He'll be back though."

Ori looked at me before nodding, "Have you known Gandalf very long?"

"Well…. I guess you could say that. He hasn't known me very long though."

The dwarf's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you me-"

"Ori," his brother came over, "We're to be headin' out. Scoutin' ahead while Balin stays here and waits for the Halfling. As if he'll show."

"I think Master Baggins will show. He'd be crazy to miss out on this adventure!"

"Is that a bet I hear," Kili yelled, smirking.

"Just sayin' how the Hobbit won't show," the star-fished haired dwarf yelled back.

"Master Baggins will show though," Ori pressed.

"I agree with Ori," Fili appeared beside his brother, "I bet 10 gold pieces he'll show."

"Well then I disagree with Ori. I bet 10 pieces that he'll rabbit out."

Before the dwarf could finish 'out', he set off a domino effect. Now all the dwarves were betting whether or not Bilbo would show. It was also that time that Gandalf came back. The wizard dismounted a familiar white horse before going to the group to bet. A smile formed on my face as I hurried over to the horse.

"Shadowfax," I breathed out, holding my hand out to the horse. He stepped forward and nudged my hand. Heading closer to the horse, I lightly stroked his nose. His nose nudged my face. I laughed patting his neck.

"You are familiar with Shadowfax, I see."

My smile widened as I looked at Gandalf. "The Lord of Horses. I first met him outside of Fangorn Forest."

"During your first time here?"

I nodded. The wizard's eyebrows furrowed and then lifted up. He hummed, before nodding to himself. Brushing him off, I turned back to the majestic horse. Everyone was still making bets and no one was moving to leave.  
"It's 10. The hobbit hasn't shown up," Balin said, smiling as he went to mount his pony. I laughed at the older dwarf. Those around us finally began mounting the ponies and moving forward.

"Wynter, child, you shall ride with me."

I looked up to see Gandalf had mounted. His hand was held out and I grabbed on, hoisting myself on. Shadowfax turned and we set off. The hooves beat softly against the ground, filling the silence that was left. Our group traveled on before we heard a familiar voice yell.

"Waaait! Wait!"

Gandalf slowed our horse, turning to look at Bilbo running to us. The contract flew in the wind behind him.

"I signed it!"

Balin met with Bilbo and took the paper. He looked through it quickly before nodding.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony," Thorin said before riding forward. Bilbo began sputtering how it wouldn't be necessary, but was ignored when he was picked up and put on a pony. He bounced as he rode, staring forward sternly. I heard Oin laughing behind us.

"Come now, Nori, pay up. Go on."

Ori's brother took out a small sack and tossed it back. Other bags similar to it began flying across the way. Bilbo looked at us.

"What's that about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" he asked, looking at the two of us. I smiled at the hobbit as Gandalf hmm-ed. The wizard's arm flew up to catch a sack.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo smiled before a sneeze torn through him.

"Bless you," I said on instinct.

"Thank you my dear. Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reation," The hobbit rambled, patting his person. His eyes widened in shock before he yelled out for everyone to stop.

"We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief."

I giggled erupted from me as I pressed my hand over my mouth. I heard something tear before it was thrown towards Bilbo. "Here! Use this."

"Move on," Thorin said. I bit my lip to keep from laughing my butt off. I don't know why, but this was insanely funny to watch. Gandalf shook his head before speaking again.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

"Isn't that a Hobbit walking song?" I asked, looking at Bilbo.

"Yes. Yes it is Wynter," he looked at me in shock before turning forward.

"Fun."

Our group traveled on. And on. And on. Just thinking about it made me remember a song that Merry and Pippin would sing at times. The road goes on ever, ever on. Oh how true that felt. I sighed leaning back against a rock. We finally made camp for the night and my stomach was full from the stew the Bombur made. I stared into the fire as soft murmurs filled the clearing. Just as I was about to fall asleep, shrieking filled the night. I jumped, frantically looking around. Those shrieks. Those shrieks were familiar. I felt anxiety fill me as I gripped onto Legolas's necklace.

"W-What was that?" Bilbo squeaked. The screams sounded again and I did what I could to keep my body from shaking. Why didn't I think to keep Galadriel's knife on me?

"Orcs," Kili said, sadly confirming my fears.

"Orcs?" the hobbit asked again.

"Throat-cutters," Fili continued, "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo stared out into the darkness in fear. Once his head was turned away from the two brother though, they were smiling, laughing silently with each other. Rage quickly overtook the anxiety I felt and I almost yelled at them. Thorin beat me to it though.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said averting his eyes away from his uncle's heated glare.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Both brothers looked ashamed and became quickly somber. Balin, from his place along the wall, stood. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," the Santa Claus look a like comforted.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

My lips pulled together tightly.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

My eyes slid to Thorin. He was staring out across the cliff, his back to us. I knew he could hear us though. At that realization my stomach began to feel sick and my eyes began to water.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

The story made the mood very dark, but Balin wasn't finished speaking yet.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

The Company stood and looked with hopeful eyes at their King. The dwarf in question turned to look at his followers, eyes filled with gratitude. Thorin moved closer to the fire.

"But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?"

Bilbo's voice broke the silence. Thorin's gazed hardened immediately.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

My eyes slid over the Company. I almost looked over Gandalf, but my eyes pulled themselves back. His face was full of doubt.

"_Gandalf knows something…_"

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was an attempt at mixing book!verse and movie!verse. Hope that went out okay. And yes, Shadowfax is in the Hobbit (not by name, but it said that Gandalf was riding a white horse, so I presume it's Shadowfax). Yeah, I suck I know... but next chapter has Legolas. Or at least the Legolas that knows and loves Wynter. I have most of the story figured out now, though, so it should be easy sailing from here on out. AND THE TEASER TRAILER FOR TBOFA CAME OUT AND IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME OKAY? KAY! Review... Maybe...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, this is short, but it's short because it needs to be short. You all can't know everything yet. Anyway, this chapter is in Honor of Orlando Bloom and the fact that he was the first person to attempt to beat up Bieber. Hope you enjoy.**

_Thoughts..._

* * *

**~Legolas POV: A while after Wynter left in I Didn't Ask For This~**

My back was still pressed against the wall as I stared at nothing. Or what was now nothing. She was gone now. I might not ever see her again…

"_But there is a chance…_"

I thought back to the parchment that Edmund and Haru gave me. Dates. These are my chance. My one chance to be with her. My eyes closed as I sighed.

"I am quite surprised Legolas."

I opened my eyes again, looking behind me. Arwen stood there looking at me sadly. Slowly, I straightened out my body and faced her.

"What surprises you mellon-nin?"

"The fact that you let her slip through your fingers again."

"I do not know what you mean," I said, looking at the elleth in front of me. Her eyebrows were raised as she clicked her tongue.

"I expected you to be able to recognize her. Although I did not at first, once I saw her after all these months, it finally began to make sense."

"Are you insinuating that I have met Wynter before this?"

Her face pulled into a frown, "I am not insinuating. I am telling. I have met her before this and from what I heard from Master Baggins, her plans went as expected. She still spoke of you then Legolas. Her eyes were still filled with the same love and adoration that they had today. There was so much more love in them though. The dwarves that she traveled with called her 'Little Bird'."

"Little Bird..."

Flashes of a familiar dark haired girl appeared. Scrambling on the ground. Wide and misted green eyes staring at me. A smirk. A smile. A determined look before she disappeared from my life. Or at least that was what I thought until now. And my necklace… She still kept my necklace… I rushed over to Arwen, quickly hugging the elleth and thanking her before running out of the room.

Mithrandir. I need to speak to Gandalf. My feet barely brushed the floors as I sprinted to the throne room. I slammed the doors open as I entered the room. Ѐomer and Aragorn stared at me as I hurried to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, the girl. The girl who you traveled with. The one who was under your care sixty years ago. What was her name?"

The wizard looked to me, his eyes soft, "Wynter. The same Wynter we just said goodbye to, except older. She was eightteen, sixty years ago."

"That is not possible," Ѐomer said, looking at us. "Not only would she not be alive sixty years ago, she can't be older in the past than she was in the present."

"Wynter is a special girl," Gandalf began slowly, "Twice now she has been chosen by the Valar to be sent here. For what reason, I have yet to understand. But I suppose most things associating with Wynter have that tendency."

My patience began growing thin. I quickly questioned Mithrandir again, "After the Battle of Five Armies you said that she traveled back home. Did you send her back the same way as this time?"

Sadness filled his eyes, "No, Legolas."

"Then what about Bard? The two of them were close at the time. Did she stay with him?" I asked, dread filling me at the answer.

"No, she… Legolas, I did not tell you the whole truth about Wynter at the time. After the Battle of Five Armies, she was never found. There was no body of her's to be found, living or dead."

My blood froze. Missing… Missing did not mean dead, though. I took a deep breath before continuing, "She could still be alive though, yes or no?"

"I suppose there is a chance, but I do not-"

"Mithrandir, I need to ask you for a favor mellon-nin. A very big favor."

Gandalf looked at me, his eyes somber. Finally he answered. "What is it that you need, Legolas."

"I need you to help me conduct some research."

* * *

**A/N: Two updates and I'm getting started on the next chapter. Trying to write these while I still have motivation. Wish me luck by maybe reviewing? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected. I was baby-sitting a lot and school just started back up for me. It's especially hard since I'm actually going to a real school rather than going online this year. A lot of my time is being taken up. Hope you enjoy though!**

_Thoughts..._

_**Other language that isn't English/Westron**_

* * *

When we woke up the next morning, the sky was slightly cloudy. As we rode more clouds seemed to gather and then a little after lunch, the heavens unleashed their wrath upon us. Maybe that was an over exaggeration; it did start to rain though. As I sat in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax, I wanted to cry. It was cold and even though Gandalf's hat was partially covering me, there would be drops from the rim plopping down on my face. Shivers ran through me as my body did what it could to keep me warm.

Most of the dwarves had cloaks to cover them. Though it probably was still wet, at least their shirts, pants, and undergarments weren't soaked through. I tightened my arms around me, sulking.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori voiced from behind us.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

I whimpered, "Not even just five minutes of sunshine? Just to warm up?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but no."

I almost started sobbing right then and there.

"Are there any others?"

"What?" Gandalf asked, glancing behind him.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo's voice answered.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White."

Unintentionally, I snorted. Quickly I covered it up to make it seem like a sneeze. That bastard? The greatest? The greatest douche maybe. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything though.

"Then there are two Blue Wizards; you know, I have quite forgotten their names. They traveled to the East when the Istari were first placed on this Earth. None has been heard of them since."

"And the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he... more like you?"

I laughed loudly at that. Which earned me a glare from Gandalf. I pouted, looking up at the grey wizard. "I'm cold, I'm soaking wet, and I feel miserable. Please allow me this small slice of happiness."

He sighed before answering Bilbo, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"How far East?" I asked.

"He lives in Rhosgobel. Just on the borders of Mirkwood."

"_Mirkwood..._"

The rain continued, steadily becoming harder. What made it worse was that we didn't stop until we found a cave to use. Which seemed to have taken hours. Right when we stopped, I hopped off Shadowfax and ran into the cave. Finding the spot farthest away from the opening, I set myself there and curled into a ball.

A chorus of laughs sounded. I frowned a hugged my knees closer. They wouldn't be laughing as much if they were soaked through. Huffing softly, I placed my head on my knees. The shivering was getting worse.

"Wynter?" I saw Ori kneeling in front of me, "Why didn't you take your cloak from Gandalf's pack?"

"I d-don't have one. All I h-have are the cloth-thes on my back."

The dwarf frowned, looking at me, "That was very poor planning for a journey."

"Tr-Trust me, this journey was far f-from planned-d. It was mo-ore like I was dr-r-ropped into it."

Ori's eyebrows furrowed once again, "What do you mea-"

"Ori!" Fili came over to us. He looked at me momentarily before turning back to the scribe. "Thorin wants us to look for wood. Kili wanted to bring you along, see if we can find any berries while we're at it."

The brunette looked between the two of us, gaping like a fish out of water. Finally, he sighed defeatedly. "Aye, I'll go..."

Ori left to get his cloak. Fili still stayed where he was though. He cleared his throat before nodding at me. Quickly, he went to his brother and Ori. From my corner I saw the dark haired brother laughing and patting the blonde's back. I shook my head and ignored the incident.

I closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly. In my dream it was cold. There was a blizzard. I huddled close to the fire looking at the hobbits placed in front of me. Their animated talking filled the cave, drowning out some of the wind. I felt someone next to me and turned my head.

Legolas was sitting there, smiling at me. Boromir and Aragorn were sitting by the fire, talking, while Gimli was eating a plate of pork chops and mashed potatoes. Boromir looked over and smiled.

"You sleep quite a lot for such a young person."

I felt Legolas put his arm around me, pulling me towards him. He set me in between his legs, my back to his chest. I leaned back to look at him. Quietly, I stared into his sapphire eyes, bringing my hand up to caress his cheek. The elf prince put his head on my shoulder and kissed my jaw lightly.

"You'll be warmer this way."

First the scenery started to fade. Then the others. I gripped onto the slender arms that surrounded me, begging for them not to be taken from me. Legolas gripped my waist tighter before pressing his forehead to my neck.

"_**Gin melin.**_"

My eyes opened and right in front of me I saw something glowing bright and red. Blinking a few times, I finally focused on the object. A fire. Someone got the fire going. I stretched slightly, sitting up in my corner. The sound of rain pounding could still be heard at the opening of the cave.

"Wynter…" the soft voice pulled me from my daze.

"Hmm?"

Bilbo stood in front of me, holding a bowl of soup in each hand, "Here's some soup to warm you."

Adjusting my position, I took the soup the hobbit held. "Thank you Bilbo," I smiled softly at the hobbit. He returned the gesture and sat beside me. We both began to eat our meal in silence. The silence, although nice, was not wanted. It left me to my thoughts. My eyes strayed to the opening of the cave, but instead of rain, it was replaced by snow.

"Ah-ha!"

My head jerked towards the noise. Ori was sitting across from us, spoon halfway to his mouth. He was looking right at me.

"That's who you look like!" the dwarf exclaimed before rambling on, "Well not exactly who, more like what, but it was so much like a human 'who' would probably be a better term to describe it."

"What was so much like a human…?" I asked, confused as hell as to what the scribe was talking about.

"A bird. More specifically a bird who stayed in the library at the Blue Mountains. The Library was the only room that held windows that didn't have any panes of glass to cover them. Most animals would stay away because it would either be too far to climb or because we were in a mountain."

"What does that have to do with me looking like a bird?"

"Well, one day a bird flew through the windows and landed in the Library. Beautiful bird it was with a white underbelly and grey feathers. Most days it would come, actually the bird almost seemed to have lived there. I was a child at the time when it happened during the first snow of the year. The bird would sometimes sit on the sills of the windows though and stare out of them. Your eyes look the same way when you drift off as the bird's did when it was staring out the window."

I smiled at the dwarf's enthusiasm. "And what do my eyes look like when I drift off?"

His enthusiasm died down some, "You look very sad and full of longing."

I took a couple more bites of soup, looking at the brunette. "What was the bird called?"

"The bird itself never had a name. Well not one that I knew. They're called the King's Bird in Ered Luin. I called them Summer Sorrows though."

"Maybe that's what we should call her then," Kili's voice sounded from the other side of the cave. He was smoking his pipe and sitting by his brother.

"I think calling a girl named 'Wynter', 'Summer Sorrow" would be a little too ironic, don't you think?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired archer.

"No not that, lad. Little Bird. We should call 'er Little Bird," Bofur's voice broke sounded.

"I don't think Little Bird is quite right either," I said, finishing off the rest of my soup.

"No, it's perfect. Yer young. Yer fragile. Can't get aroun' on 'er own. The name's perfect fer ya."

A giggle escaped me, "Fragile. I had a friend who called me that once. Said I seemed more like a Sparrow."

"Not a Sparrow," Dori smiled softly, looking at me, "A Little Bird."

And most of them seemed to agree with that. As we traveled the next few days, I would rarely hear my name. The only ones who didn't call me 'Little Bird' were Bifur, at least as far as I knew, Bilbo, Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, and Gandalf. For the most part. Both Bilbo and Gandalf would utter the nickname every now and again. As days went on, the hills turned into flat terrain. Which led us to a forest. The sun was just beginning to duck behind the trees when Thorin called for us to stop.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," he told the two brothers.

I looked along our surroundings. There was a structure close to the clearing the dwarf king had chosen. It almost looked like the remnants of a house.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf said quietly, dismounting. I followed him down. The wizard circled the structure, touching what was left of the framing. Once he was done, he hurried over to Thorin.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

I stood by Shadowfax, patting his head softly as I watched the scene unfold.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

The dwarf seethed, "I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we cannot read," Gandalf pressed on, "Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin snapped, "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

Gandalf kept his voice even, a tone of sadness creeping in, "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were your's to keep."

My mouth opened slightly as the wizard fumed. Gandalf huffed loudly at the dwarf, walking quickly away from him.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called after the angry magic user.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Thorin looked momentarily at the wizard before focusing on the Company again, "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

From my spot beside Shadowfax I could hear Bilbo whispering to Balin, panic very evident in his voice, "Is he coming back?"

I softly patted the horse's nose. "Well Shadowfax, that could've gone much better."

The darkness crept on us more and more yet there was still no sign of Gandalf. Bilbo was in a fit of concern. He paced back and forth, sitting down momentarily before starting the walking again. More often than not he would stare out into the forest. The only time that the Hobbit took a break was when bowls of soup were passed around. Even then he twitched and fidgeted.

"Bilbo, worrying isn't going to do anything," I said softly, take a bite of meat. The hobbit kept eating his food.

"It's dark. We're in the woods and we don't know what's out there. Wynter, how can I not worry?"

"Because Gandalf is a fully grown wizard who has been around far longer than you and me. He can take care of himself."

That didn't seem to calm him down at all. Once he finished his food, his pacing and staring began again. Bofur was ladeling soup into two more bowls.

"He's been a long time…" Bilbo murmured, walking away from his 'post'.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf," Bilbo quickly answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor; take this to the lads."

Bilbo obediently took the bowls. Bofur caught my eye and winked before smacking Bombur's hand. "Stop it, you had plenty."

I smiled, finishing the rest of my soup. It was all calm. Until I noticed that Bilbo was taking far too long. I stood, brushing off my jeans.

"What're ya doin lass?"

"Going to check on Bilbo. Make sure he isn't lost."

I followed the path that I saw Bilbo last take. There was a breeze weaving through the trees, cooling the night. I breathed in the wind, feeling the chill over-take my lungs. Suddenly I heard the sounds of someone running. The bush in front of me broke open and Fili and Kili ran out.

"Wynter!" Fili called out in surprise. My eyes scanned behind them for a honey-curled hobbit.

"Where's Bilbo?" I asked, looking between the brothers.

"Well there were Trolls-," Kili started before being hit by his brother. I already had a feeling what that had meant though. I rushed past the two. Branches and leaves whipped and scratched at my face. From between the trunks, I saw the glow of a fire. When I was about ten feet away I slowed and began creeping around the clearing.

"-said sit down!"

Three tall ugly trolls were gathered around a blazing fire. There was a pot in the middle of the fire bubbling and steaming. My nose scrunched up at the disgusting smell. Quickly I scanned around looking for Bilbo. As I looked towards where some ponies were my eyes almost immediately found Bilbo. He was pulling at the ropes that held the ponies. Our ponies, now that I took some time to look at them. The hobbit kept pulling in vain at the ropes and just as I was going to help him, he did a double take. Bilbo looked around before creeping towards one of the trolls. I stilled momentarily before hurrying closer to where the ponies were trapped. He back-tracked briefly before continuing forward, hushing the ponies softly.

"Bilbo!" I whispered as loud as I dared to. He didn't hear me.

"_What the hell is this hobbit doing?!_"

I saw a troll reach out above him and I held my breath. The hand passed over him and reached for a cup though.

"There, that's my grog!"

The troll that was right in front of Bilbo was pushed down. My stomach entered my throat. He'll see Bilbo!

Rather than seeing the Hobbit though, he pushed himself back up apologizing. Bilbo scurried behind him as the troll settled back down. When I saw him messing with the knife that the Troll had, I finally understood what he was planning. I stayed ducked behind the bushes and waited for the Hobbit to get back so I could help him. Just as Bilbo was about to take the knife, he was grabbed by the troll. I gasped and quickly covered my mouth, hoping that none of them heard the noise. Bilbo was lifted up into the air…

And then was covered in Troll boogers.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."

I didn't know whether to laugh at his ignorance or cry at the fact that they currently held Bilbo. The other trolls gathered around the one holding Bilbo. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The troll sounded genuinely frightened. He shook Bilbo off the cloth. Bilbo hit the ground harshly.

The trolls moved to somewhat surround him, one of them taking out a crude knife. "What are yer?"

"Bilbo Baggins, a bur-a hobbit," Bilbo stammered out. The poor hobbit started shaking looking around the clearing madly.

"A burrahobbit?" They all asked suspiciously.

"What's a burrahobbit got to do with my pocket, anyways?"

"And can we cook 'em?"

"We can try!" The trolls grabbed for him, missing as the Hobbit ran towards an opening. He

was blocked by another though.

"He wouldn't make above a mouthful, not when he was skinned and boned."

"_Aww crap," _I thought darkly, silently cursing the two dwarf princes.

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie."

"Grab him!" One of them called. Bilbo began dodging the grimy hands reaching out towards him. As the hobbit evaded the attempts to grab him, the trolls accidentally began attacking one another. For a moment, I almost expected Bilbo to get away.

But then that moment was gone as he was hanging upside down in a troll's hand.

"Are there anymore of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope," Bilbo said quickly.

"He's lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make 'im squeal."

Rather than Bilbo squealing though, the troll started to squeal. I saw Kili standing in front of the three, sword at the ready.

"Drop him!"

"You what?"

The dark haired dwarf smirked, swinging his sword around a bit before preparing his stance again, "I said, drop him."

Bilbo was thrown to Kili as the rest of the dwarves came out from the bushes. Battle cries sounded loudly as the dwarves went about stabbing and slashing whatever parts of the trolls they could reach. As the scrimmage took place, Bilbo weaved through everyone, ducking down momentarily behind a barrel. The ponies were panicking from where I was and I stepped closer to them. Bilbo found a knife and started heading over to us. His faced formed into one of shock when he was me.

"Wynter! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help," I replied quickly. Bilbo nodded and began cutting through the ropes. Once they were sawed through, I pulled open the gate. The ponies ran, almost running me over. I saw a troll grab Bilbo. He took the hobbit away as the battle slowly calmed. The other two trolls were holding Bilbo by his arms and legs, ready to pull him apart. I heard Kili call out the hobbit's name.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off."

Silence now filled the space. I backed into the woods, once again hiding and creeping around. Slowly I began to hear the sound of weapons being dropped. The free-handed troll picked up the weapons and set them to the side of the clearing. As they put the dwarves into sacks, I tip-toed to where the weapons were.

I saw a knife sticking out from the pile. Quietly, I got down to my knees and crawled over to the pile. As slowly as I could, I pulled the knife out before creeping back into the shadows. At this point a little more than half of the dwarves were being roasted around the fire. I went to the pile of those who weren't being roasted.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

I inched towards the pile. Fili was the first one to spot me. "Wynter!" he whisper-shouted, "What are you doing? Go back! Leave!"

"I'm trying to save you," I hissed, starting to cut through the ropes that were around his neck, "If you're going to be so ungrateful, I could just save the others and let the trolls eat yo-"

I was lifted into the air and brought face to face with a troll.

"Oi, what's a human doing 'ere?"

"We should eat her!"

My heart stopped. "_Shit shit shit, what do I do? What the hell do I do?!_"

Then I remember some beautiful words of wisdom from my brother.

"E-Ex_cuse_ me. Your mother would be ashamed," I said, trying to control my voice.

"What?"

"I'm sure that your mother has taught you h-how to properly treat a lady," I hurried on, "this is no way to treat one. Th-Th-The _shame_ that would fill her if she knew."

"What do you mean?" One of the trolls looked over the shoulder of the one who was holding me.

"I mean man handling and suggesting to eat me, a _lady,_" I emphasised, hoping this would help me, "I-It would probably break her heart." The troll that held me stared me down before opening his mouth and lifting me up more. A squeal of terror escaped my throat as I heard some of the dwarves shouting out. The other troll's voice called out though.

"Wait, Tom!"

"Hush William, I'm going ta eat her and that's that."

"But Tom, remember what mummy would say! Never eat young women! She said tha' they be the ones continuing our food supply."

Tom, the one holding me, glared at William before turning back to me. "How old are yer?"

"E-eighteen," my voice quaked slightly. I silently pleaded for this to work. I couldn't take being eaten when I just got back to Middle Earth.

Tom grimaced. "Bert, 'and me a bag. We'll be keepin' this _lady_ 'round for a while."

I was unceremoniously dropped into a loathsome smelling sack and tossed beside the pile of dwarves. Kili looked towards me.  
"Can you do that for us too?"

"Become a woman and then we'll see," I said, frowning. I couldn't save them. We're all going to die now because I couldn't get them out. Well I'm not going to be eaten… for now…

"W-Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo stood as quickly as he could in his sack.

"You can't reason with them, you two," Dori called out exasperated, "they're half-wits."

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur shouted back.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked, looking at the brave little hobbit.

"Well have you smelt them?" A tiny 'ha' erupted out of my throat as those who were beside me glared. I didn't care. This is what we get for not listening to Gandalf I guess, "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk," Bert said.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on."

"It's, uh-"

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is…," he cast a sidelong glance at us, "to skin them first!"

The dwarves cried out in disapproval. I shook my head at the hobbit, trying to figure out what was going through his brain. I vaguely remembered this part of the story old Bilbo told us. He was supposed to be saving us, not trying to help the trolls eat us… Well, the dwarves…

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all," Tom said.

"He's right," Will said, moving towards us, "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy."

He reached out and picked up Bombur. The orange-haired dwarf began wiggling around as he was hanging upside down. My heart pounded in my chest as I said the troll open his mouth.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!"

"_... Seriously?_"

"You what?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his… tubes."

"_Oh! I see."_

Bombur was immediately dropped back onto the pile. My eyes widened and I laughed a bit. It actually worked.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?!" Oin growled out.

"We don't have parasites! _You_ have parasites!" Kili shouted to the hobbit. I groaned slightly, banging my head against the ground. We have no time for anyone acting like a five year old!

The shouting quieted before I heard "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" and "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got _huge_ parasites!"

As more shouts of parasites sounded from the dwarves, the trolls were asking Bilbo what'd he'd have them do to us then.

"-let 'em all go?"

"Well… "

Although I knew that was the wrong reply, I still felt a small swell of hope begin.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" Tom questioned.

"_Come on Bilbo, one more good idea. Just one!_"

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo shouted back, offended. I groaned. We're screwed. We're done for.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The morning sun blinded us as I called out in relief. Gandalf. Gandalf came back…

Now it's time to kill him for leaving me while I was under his charge.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo next chapter has Radagast and Rivendell. Should be fun! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, I am alive and have finally updated. If you're curious as to why this took so long to come out, read the end Author's Note. Without further ado, your chapter.**

* * *

The moment I was let out of the bag, I stomped over to Gandalf. "You," the wizard's eyebrows shot up as he looked at me, "never leave without me again. I am under your care, it is your responsibility to make sure I'm alright."

"My dear, you are my charge, but I must say, you also did not make the wisest decisions to ensure your safety on your part."

I opened my mouth to retort, but was quickly interrupted by a silver-haired dwarf.

"Eighteen?! EIGHTEEN?! You're only a babe!"

I sighed and turned to Dori ready to face the lecture that was sure to happen when Gandalf's voice sounded again. "Master Dwarf, you forget that Wynter is a daughter of Man. Although 18 is an infant in the Dwarven race, for Man they are considered old enough to be taken seriously and make their own decisions. In fact, if we were to compare her age to that of someone in the Company, she and Kili are in fact about the same age."

Looking back at the wizard, I 'ooh'-ed. "Really? That's interesting."

"Now's not the time for that," Thorin grunted before looking at Gandalf, "where did you go, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece," the taller of the two glanced at me. I smiled sheepishly before moving onto Bilbo. The little Hobbit was standing away from the from the group. I skipped up to him, smiling broadly.

"You, my friend, are so clever," I said brightly. Bilbo blushed brightly, looking down.

"Thank you, but I really didn't do much."

"Except, you know, save us from an impending doom," I smiled. The hobbit smiled back shyly. Gandalf's voice then caught my attention.

"-a darker power ruled these lands."

I stared at his back, trying to make sense of what he said. They're talking about Sauron, right...? I thought he wasn't around at this time though. My gut clenched at the thought. Last time I was here, I didn't set anything off. Ed said things went the way they were supposed to, minus my relationship with Legolas.

"_That's the problem with time-travel though. You have no clue how your actions will affect the outcome._"

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin's voice cut through my thoughts, snapping me back to reality. The dwarf king called the Company together, quickly deciding what needed to be done. Ori, Boumber, Bifur, Dori, Fili and Kili were sent back to the site to collect our things- leaving the last two pouting about not seeing a troll cave, The rest of us were to go to find the cave. As we looked for it then, a faint stench began to appear. Then as we got closer, the air turned sour and rancid. It smelled as though a bunch of people died in their feces, almost how I would think the Medieval Age smelled during the Bubonic Plague. I gaged through the smell, almost throwing up on several occasions. No one else was reacting to the smell though. At least from what I could see.

Then we reached the mouth of the cave. That was when my stomach said screw it and forced me to empty out what I had in it.

"Oh, what is that stench?" Nori said as he followed Gandalf, Thorin, and Bofur into the cave with Gloin and Dwalin trailing behind. I shook my head as I recovered from round two of vomit. Bilbo stood next to me, feeling my forehead and my cheeks. Balin and Oin were nearby talking softly as Oin looked through one of his packs.

"My dear, you should stand down wind of the cave. It's not good to lose what little you have left from dinner. You'll have no energy to use."

I nodded my head mutely, cradling my head in my arms. I felt like crap. My throat burned, I felt hot but my face was clammy. Let's not even start on the vision problems I was beginning to have. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see black. Then the stars faded slightly and I could at least make out Oin's silhouette.

"Take this, lassie, with some water. It'll stop your nausea for a bit and keep your energy up," a water skin and something else was placed in my hands. I smiled weakly before chewing a leaf with some sort of paste in it. Once I swallowed, I took a swig of water. A couple minutes passed before my vision cleared up and I felt a bit better than before. I took a few deep breaths before standing and moving to the other side of the clearing in front of the cave. The smell was less potent on the other side.

"Oh Mahal!" I heard Kili's voice sound from beyond the trees, "What on Earth is that smell?"

The group returned with the ponies and supplies. Ori spotted me and hurried over. "Are you alright? You're face is pale."

"I'm fine. Just the smell, ya know."

He smiled and sat beside me. "Fili was bothered by it also. He vomited twice before we made it here."

"That's not good. Some of the others didn't seem to notice it until we got here though."

"Then they must be like Kili," The dwarf smirked wickedly. I eyed him before questioning him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We've been on the road for about two months. Very few of us have been keeping up with our personal hygiene."

I giggled at the dwarf, shaking my head slightly.

"Maybe our noses are less sensitive than others," Kili pouted, plopping down in front of us.

"I am not sensitive," Fili said, lightly hitting his brother.

"Of course not. Just your nose."

I laughed at the two before seeing Gandalf walk out of the cave. The wizard headed towards our little group off to the side and motioned me to him. Quickly, I excused myself and hurried to him. He held out a sheath to me.

"Here. This is about your size."

I took the sheath, taking the weapon out of the leather casing. The blade was obviously elvish. It was similar in weight to the blade I trained with in Lothlorien and was curved like Legolas's twin blades. I smiled slightly at the thought of the elf as I strapped the blade to my waist.

"It seems illogical for a young woman who can defend herself to be without a weapon."

I looked up at the mage,"Thank you Gandalf. Really."

"Somethings coming!" Thorin yelled out. Rustling was coming from the trees, quickly coming closer. The dwarves around me rushed to their king. I whipped around reaching for my newly given sword.

"Stay together!" Gandalf ordered, "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

"THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!"

I jumped back as a line of rabbits shot from the wood. Behind them was a short man on a sled. The short man who was dressed in brown skidded to a stop, just narrowly missing the dwarves that were situated in front of and beside him. The first of us to speak was Gandalf.

"Radagast!" the wizard exclaimed relieved. He moved to the short man, "Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

The panicked man dressed in brown quickly began to talk to Gandalf. Insteading of listening, though, I took the time to study him. He looked to be about a foot or two shorter than Gandalf. His hair was untamed with a few streaks of grey. A giant white streak caught my eye on his face and hair though. I stared hard at the substance. Then a horrible idea dawned on me.

"_Is that… bird poop?_"

Radagast began opening and closing his mouth, looking lost, "Oh, just give me a minute. Um…. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

I could just barely make out his tongue curling. His eyes widened slightly as his mouth continued to move, his voice somewhat lisped now. "Oh! It's not a thought at all; it's a silly old," Radagast stuck his tongue out, revealing a stick bug. Gandalf removed the insect from his mouth.

I stood flabbergasted at the scene. On the one hand, it was kinda gross and on the other hand, it was kind of funny. Slowly I shook my head, trying to keep the laughter in me. The insect was quickly forgotten, though, as the brown wizard hurried to tell Gandalf of the reason why he came. Everyone began to go about their own business, realizing that the wizard was no threat to them. As Radagast continued to talk, Gandalf pulled out his pipe, quickly lighting it.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more. At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay, but worst are the webs."  
Gandalf began until the last word was said, "Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from... Dol Guldur."

"Dol Guldur?" He questioned, puffing the smoke from the Old Toby out of his lungs, "But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No Gandalf… It is not."

I watched from a rock as Radagast recounted his tale. He slipped into a dream-like gaze, "A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

The Brown Wizard jumped as he brought himself back, "I'm sorry."

Gandalf went to the short man, handing him his pipe, "Try a bit of Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves."

Radagast inhaled, his eyes becoming cross eyed. He held in the smoke before Gandalf told him to exhale. I giggled as I watched the smoke exit the man through his nose, and surprisingly enough, his ears. Gandalf took a couple more seconds before questioning his colleague again.

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?"

Radagast pulled out what seemed to be a sword covered in a cloth from his robes. Gandalf untied the straps of leather that kept the yellowed cloth together. He quickly peeked at what it was covering before dropping the piece that he picked up. The Grey Wizard looked up quickly to Radagast, his face obviously concerned. I didn't catch what Radagast said after that, he said it too softly.

A howl sounded through the wood and I jumped up from my seat. Bilbo's voice quickly followed, panicked, "Was that a wolf? Are there- Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied.

Suddenly a warg jumped out. He knocked down Dori, his strong body covering him. Thorin quickly stabbed the warg's head. Another warg appeared behind the Dwarf King. Kili quickly knocked an arrow. It flew, striking the warg in the chest. The warg crashed into a tree, trying once again to bite at Thorin. Dwalin's ax put an end to the animal before the teeth could touch skin.

"Warg-Scouts," Thorin stated, "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Bilbo echoed 'orc pack', looking at the King with an exasperated look. Gandalf rushed to Thorin though. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

Gandalf repeated the question, sounding much harsher.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"_Fan-freaking-tastic._"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm a terrible person. Yes, I know it's been two months. Yes, I know this chapter is technically short. And I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I've been having a hard time adjusting to my new school, especially since I started this and the prequel while I was home-schooled online, so I was able to work on it in between lessons, during lunch, or simply to procrastinate. Now, I can't do that since I'm actually going to school and it really hard to type this on my phone, especially since I need to go back and forth between writing and looking at the script. That doesn't even include having the watch a scene if I don't exactly know how to describe something. I haven't given up on this fic and I am going to do everything in my power to get these chapters out faster. For those of you who are still around reading, Thank you. Also, the thing about Kili being about 18 in human ages, that is actually true. Kili is about 18 and Fili is about 19 *hint hint to future happenings***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Haha- heyyy... It didn't take two months this time ^^" But I'm back with another chapter! And I apologize for any errors. It's like two in the morning right now because I was trying to get this done for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Elvish and Dwarves and other foreign languages of the sort...**_

_Thoughts, and for this chapter, songs..._

* * *

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin grunted.

Ori quickly put an end to that hope, "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw them off," the Brown Wizard stated, pointing to himself.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you," Gandalf argued.

"These are _Rhosgobel Rabbits_!" Radagast countered, "I'd like to see them try."

Our group was silent, obviously unsure of what to do. Most were looking to Gandalf for an answer. The Grey Wizard seemed to be in thought though. I knew we didn't actually have time for this though.

"I say we go for it," I stated, stepping forward to the man and his over-sized bunnies. I kneeled down next to one, scratching behind its ear softly, "Besides, if a man is _this_ confident about his rabbits, he must have some idea what he's doing. We should at least give it a shot."

Gandalf briefly hesitated a moment longer before nodding his head, "Any plan is better than no plan at the moment."

Radagast smiled and hopped onto the sled. I stood, giving the animals and mode of transportation room to leave. As the sled pulled forward, Radagast, "Thank you uh- um... "

"Wynter."

"Wynter, yes."

He moved to continue on, but did a quick double take. His eyes were on my throat. "My dear, you have a Greenwood necklace."

"I'm sorry, a what?" I questioned, instinctively grabbing at the necklace in question.

"A necklace made by the Elves from the Greenwood. I suppose it is most commonly referred to as Mirkwood now though. Tell me, how did you come by it? The Elves of Mirkwood are known to be a very isolated kingdom. Very few leave their borders."

"It was given to me by someone very dear to me," I said, smiling softly. The wizard eyed me briefly before nodding his head and leaving. Once the wizard was out of sight I turned to the Company. They gathered together, discussing how the were going to get through the plains that laid ahead. Gandalf quickly provided reassurance to the Company, but reminded them of the time that they had.

"We will wait by the edge of the woods until we see sign of Radagast. As he leads the Orc pack away, we will move," he explained as he began pushing us towards the edge of the wood. As we reached the edge, howls grew louder as we saw the orc pack sprint across the hills. Radagast shot out from the cover of the foliage.

"COME AND GET ME! Haha!"

I stared on as the Brown wizard antagonized the orcs. I probably would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that if we were seen we'd be dead. Quickly, we rushed to hide behind the closest rock. As the pack disappeared over the hill, Gandalf continued to usher us along. We ran to the next set of rocks. I pressed my back against it, hoping to conceal myself more. Admittedly, my thought were drifting though. Back to another time involving a rock and immediate danger.

"_Probably the first time my feelings acted up for-"_

The Company was moving forward. I followed behind quickly. This wasn't the time. It really wasn't, As we ran to cross one of the hills, we saw Radagast chased by the orcs. We skid to a stop and hurried to hide.

Finally, we stood behind a rock and I saw Ori continue to run, My breath caught as he left the cover that the rock gave us.

"Ori!"

"ORI NO!" Thorin pulled him back.

The pack vanished from view as we continued on to the next rock. As we pressed up against the next rock, I was breathing hard. When was the last time I ran like this? Probably when I went to see Legolas at Gondor, but my gods, this hurts like when Haldir made me run with the rocks. I saw Fili looking at me as he pressed a finger to his lips. I closed my mouth and tried breathing as much as I could through my nose. I heard it then. The growling of a Warg.

Thorin was breathing shallowly, slowly turning his head to look at Kili. His eyes motioned down to the bow that the Dwarf Prince was holding. Slowly, Kili notched the arrow. My eyes closed briefly as I heard the Prince run out and shot the Warg. Both the orc and the Warg wailed as the fell off the rock. Bombur and Bifur attacked the orc, killing it…. seemingly as loud as they possibly could. The howls once again started up. Steadily they came closer. Before my eyes, the scene changed though.

We were in a mine. Preparing to fight in a circle. But then the goblins ran. Pounding. Loud… such loud pounding. My breathing came in short bursts as I felt a panic attack start to come on. No. No. It's not real. I'm not here. I felt someone pull me along behind them. The long golden hair in front of me threw me off though. The mine disappeared and in front of me was Fili pulling me along.

"You have a terrible habit of daydreaming. Can you not postpone it until later?" I heard him yell at me. I still wasn't able to even my breathing out, so I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. The older dwarf prince looked at me and faltered slightly. He pushed me forward before turning back to keep an eye on the orcs. "We're surrounded!"

Questions of "Where's Gandalf" started to sound as I pulled out the newly found sword I was given. The wargs were coming in grip tightened slightly on my sword. "This way you fools!"

My head whipped back to see Gandalf behind a rock. Quickly, I looked back to the orc pack before running towards where I last saw Gandalf. As I got closer I saw a hole in the ground. I slide down it, wincing as some rocks cut into my back. Once I hit the ground, I tripped, rolling down into the cave some more. I coughed harshly, dust and rock leaving my mouth. I felt another body hit me. I groaned, laying my head back down. No. I'm going to lay here. I'm done. So done. So tired….

Someone nudged my shoulder. "Don't fall asleep quite yet, Wynter," I heard Fili say, "Not until we find a safe place to camp."

I peeked at the blonde, about to reply when I heard the sound of horns. Quickly, I lifted myself up. The sound of a battle could be heard from inside our alcove. Screams were heard. Suddenly a body rolled down into the cave. Surprised, we all quickly parted ways. A few of the dwarves kicked at the body to confirm it's death. Thorin went to the body, pulling the arrow lodged in it's neck out. The Dwarf King growled lowly, "Elves..."

I brightened at the word. Elves. Help. We could get help.

"_But don't you remember why Legolas and Gimli didn't get along at first?_"

I groaned, drawing the attention of Bilbo, Ori, and Fili, the three closest to me. Before I could be questioned, Dwalin distracted the others.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur chimed in, pushing forward. The dwarves followed the oddly hatted man.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf remarked. Bilbo hesitated in front of me, looking at the wizard as if he was crazy. I snorted and pushed him forward. Gandalf was up to something. He always was.

As we continued down the path something changed in the air. I couldn't quite point out what it was, but something felt… felt mystical. I saw Bilbo turn to Gandalf, "Gandalf, where… where are we?"

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes. It feels like… well it feels like magic."

"That is exactly what it is. A very powerful magic."

I looked at the wizard. Magic? I could only think of two places that had magic here. Lothlorien and…

"_Rivendell..._"

Soon after we were out of the narrow passage. And we rounded a corner my suspicions were confirmed. I smiled happily as I looked on at the Elven sanctuary.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo remarked, his eyes filled with awe.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Thorin turned around, stomping up to Gandalf enraged. "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

I snorted, shaking my head, "_Remind me again, it was the _Elves _who just tried to kill us?_"

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

I caught sight of Bilbo, pulling his face into one that seemed to say "_shots fired_". "_You tell him Gandalf!_" I thought along with the Hobbit, silently laughing at my oddness. Sleep deprivation was finally catching up to me I think.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered," Thorin sighed, looking down, "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

We walked down into the valley. Suddenly from the trees, came singing.

"_O! What are you doing,_

_And where are you going?*_

_The river is flowing!_

_O! tra-la-la-lally_

_here down in the valley!_

_O! What are you seeking,_

_And where are you making?_

_The faggots are reeking,_

_The bannocks are baking!_

_O! tril-lil-lil-lolly_

_the valley is jolly,_

_ha! ha!_

_O! Where are you going_

_With beards all a-wagging?_

_No knowing, no knowing_

_What brings Mister Baggins,_

_And Balin and Dwalin_

_down into the valley_

_in June_

_ha! ha!_

_O! Will you be staying,_

_Or will you be flying?_

_Your ponies are straying!_

_The daylight is dying!_

_To fly would be folly,_

_To stay would be jolly_

_And listen and hark_

_Till the end of the dark_

_to our tune_

_ha! ha!"_

I smiled brightly as they sang about Bilbo and the dwarves. Most of the looked surprised at the fact that the elves seemed to know their names. The older ones, especially Oin and Balin, were very calm about it. Another song began, one that made my blood run a bit colder.

"_O! Pretty maiden so dark and fair,_

_Her heart is only one of a pair._

_O! Strong heart finding her love,_

_Now or then she'll turn into a dove._

_O! Confusion will grow,_

_The sunny prince following in tow._

_There's only one end to this tale._

_And for now it shall fail!_"**

I felt a few pairs of eyes on me as I looked to the ground, messing with my hair. I didn't know what to think… I hurried along to the front, sticking with Gandalf as we finished crossing a bridge. We stopped in front of a flight of stairs. From the top of them came an elf with flowing black hair.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir!"

"_**Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen.**_" The elf bowed his head, gently placing his hand over his chest.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said, going closer to the elf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir replied.

"Not here? Where is he?"

Familiar horns began to sound again. Suddenly, horses began to gallop to where we were. The dwarves began to panic. "_**Ifridî bekâr!**_" Thorin cried as I was pulled towards the middle of the dwarves' group by Dori. "Hold ranks!"

The circle tightened as I almost burst out laughing. It was Elrond. And on top of that, I'm at least a half a foot taller than most of the dwarves. I would have very little protection if we were in a real life or death situation. The fact that I was pulled in, though, warmed my heart. The horses began to circle us, slowly coming to a stop.

"Gandalf," I heard a familiar voice sound.

"Lord Elrond," the Grey Wizard bowed, "_**Mellonnen! Mo evínedh**_**?**"

"_**Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui.**_" The Elven lord dismounted and gave Gandalf a quick hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or some_one_, has drawn them near."

"Ah,"Gandalf started, looking like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar, "That may have been us."

I laughed softly. Elrond briefly laid his eyes on me before turning to Thorin. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin seemed to say politely. Our circle loosened and I went to stand by Gandalf. My eyes stayed on the exchange though.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you," The dwarf King blinked slightly innocently. My mouth dropped open. I would have had a giggle fit if it wasn't for the fact that we had a bunch of elves and dwarves who hated each other around and one wrong move could start a war. Instead of responding to the insult, Elrond turned towards the dwarves.

"_**Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.**_"

"What is he saying," Gloin growled out before roaring, "Does he offer us insult?!" This helped set off the dwarves as the uneasily gripped their weapons. Their voices were about to turn to shouts when Gandalf quieted them.

"No, Master Gloin," Gandalf said exasperatedly, "He's offering you food."

"Oh," the flaming dwarf said, "In that case lead on."

I smiled brightly, thinking of how a like father and son were. Before I was too distracted, though, I hurried forward to Elrond.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bother, but would it be too much to ask to wash up a bit before we eat?"

"Not at all..."

"Wynter. My name is Wynter," I said, smiling at the Lord. This will probably be the only time he hears me speak.

"Right. Lindir," the elf that greeted us came forward, "Would you be so kind as to show this young lady to a place she can freshen up?"

The elf nodded, "Yes my lord."

Before I broke off, I turned to Elrond. Bowing my head low I thanked him, not just for now, but also for when he took me in before. He won't know that for a while though.

* * *

**A/N: So that was fun. Before I go to bed tonight/this morning I'll try to get a little done for the next chapter. Also This "*" is because I may have removed a line from Tolkien's poem (but I couldn't keep it in because they don't have ponies with them! Ahh, the hardships of mixing book and movie.) and this ** is because that was me trying to mimic Tolkien's poetry style so I could add one for Wynter. It probably sucked, I know, that's why I write stories and not poetry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review? We're almost at 100! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SOOO I DIDN'T TAKE A MONTH THIS TIME! YAY! Haha. Hope you enjoy.**

_Thoughts and songs..._

* * *

Lindir led me through familiar hallways. Finally he stopped in front of a door. "What you need should already be in the room. If there is anything else that you require, though, please inform us."

"I'll be sure to. Thank you very much."

The elf bowed his head before leaving. I quietly went inside the room, immediately filling up the basin with water. For now, I just needed to wash my hands and face. I could bathe thoroughly later. I splashed the cool water on my face, feeling slightly more awake than I did before. As I patted my face dry, I was brought back to when I was last here. Arwen. I wonder if she's here. I hope she is…

I quickly tied up my hair before leaving the room. Absent mindedly I strolled through the Elven structure. It seemed brighter here this time. More open and full of nature.I breathed in deeply the warm, sweet air of the valley. I closed my eyes feeling… everything. Feeling serene, feeling warmth, feeling like I was floating on air… Why does Rivendell feel so different this time around?

"Excuse me."

I jumped into the air, quickly turning to face the person who called me. It was a man. No seriously, not an elf, a man. My confusion grew. There weren't supposed to be any of the Race of Men here.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, but I was wondering if you were lost…?"

I blinked a couple of times before recovering, "Y-Yes! I came here with Gandalf. I was wondering if you could lead me to where he is now?"

The man nodded and turned around, "Follow me and I shall show you where they are."

I jogged to walk side by side with the man. As we walked, I took the time to study him. He had dark wavy hair that shined in the sun and reached his shoulders. Tall with a lean build. His eyes though. They were a shocking blue-grey. They were familiar though….

"Just up ahead are your companions."

My eyes went ahead to where a balcony was. Tables were situated around the area and the dwarves were seated around them. I first caught sight of Ori, who was picking at his food with distaste, and Dori. I smiled at the scene, laughing a bit at a memory it brought back of Gimli.

"Ah. I see you have met my adoptive son, Estel."

I looked to Elrond and he smiled. Estel from beside me nodded his head to his father. "I was only helping her find her way. Very reluctantly though. She seemed quite content roaming the halls. It was very amusing to watch."

My eyes stayed on the young man. Why did he look so familiar? What was it? I searched his face for any clue.

"Is there something on my face, my lady?"

I blinked, looking up at Estel. He had a smirk on his face, eyebrows raised slightly. It looked so familiar! Why couldn't I figure out where I've seen-

"Wynter, my dear," Bilbo voice sounded from behind me, My head whipped around and I saw most that were around were looking in my direction. I felt heat rise to my face as I realized why. I gaped like a fish out of water, "N-No it isn't- I mean that- Well you see-"

Finally I gave up and hurried to the empty seat beside Gandalf. No. It wasn't because he was handsome or anything. Not that he isn't! But he's just… MY GODS WHY CAN'T I FIGURE OUT WHY HE LOOKS SO FAMILIAR? I pulled my chair in at the table, looking down. I was regretting putting my hair up.

"No need to be embarrassed, my child. Many find young Estel to be very handsome."

"N-No! I-I mean he's handsome but he just… he looks familiar."

The wizard raised his eyebrows, taking a sip from his goblet. "Is that so? Then perhaps he reminds you of your love."

Involuntarily, I smiled widely at the thought of Legolas, "No. He looks far different from him."

"Back to our previous conversation, my friend," Elrond said, "What were you doing on the Great East Road? Thirteen dwarves, a daughter of Man, and a Halfling; strange travelling companions, Gandalf."

I took a drink from the goblet in front of me. This was slightly awkward.

"Wynter here was not originally to be one of my companions. I found her in a river as I was on my way to the Shire."

"And what were you doing in a river?"

"Well,,," I looked at Gandalf, hoping for some advice on what to do next.

"Wynter has told me the story of how she came to end up there," Gandalf quickly came in, "It is one I believe would best be discussed in private… "

The elf lord nodded before Gandalf continued, "The dwarves, on the other hand, are the descendants of the House of Durin! They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts."

I heard Nori from one of the tables, "Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral."

My eyes brows shot up and it took all my willpower not to laugh. Gandalf was trying to defend them, and here they are. Disproving everything.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!" Bofur called out. He stood and promptly hopped on the platform in between the two tables.

"_There is an inn, a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill,"_

The rest of the dwarves were beginning to sing along with Bofur.

"_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_one night to drink his fill."_

Kili threw a roll through the air that flew between Gandalf and Elrond. Gandalf, like a puppy caught doing something bad, sunk into his chair. I laughed as the singing continued and mayhem grew.

_O! The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

'_It's after three!' he said."_

Yelling and cheering sounded once Bofur finished his song. Food was thrown everywhere. One boiled egg in particular almost hit poor Lindir in the face. The shocked, almost insulted and terrified expression on his face made me feel less bad for him though. It made me laugh far too much. Lord Elrond sighed heavily, placing his forehead in his hand. I covered my mouth as everyone was excused.

"Wynter," Lord Elrond said as he stood, "I would like to have you follow me and Gandalf to my study. We may talk in private and freely there."

I nodded my head, standing. Before we left the balcony, Elrond stopped Lindir and whispered something to him. He nodded his head and left. Lord Elrond then turned back to me and Gandalf. "Come now."

We traveled leisurely through the halls until we reached a slightly secluded door. Elrond opened it and we entered, the sound of it closing behind us.

"Now my dear, tell me how you happened upon Mithrandir."

I shifted slightly where I stood, unsure what to say, "Well… I am originally from somewhere else. Somewhere quite different from here. But this isn't my first time here either. I was here two years ago, for me."

"What do you mean by, 'for me'?" the elf lord questioned. Gandalf looked at me and nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"Well, what was two years in the past for me is actually sixty years in the future… for you..." I trailed off unsure of how that was going to be taken. The dark haired elf looked at me. And he looked at me. Finally he hmm-ed.

"And how did you happen to get here?"

"Well, both times I was outside. The first time I accidentally got sent here because of a screwed up wish by this woman goddess, but this time around… I don't know. I was taking a walk and sort of ended up back here, sixty years earlier. I even ended up in the same river, and funny enough, traveled to Rivendell shortly there after."

"A woman goddess?"

I nodded. "Haha, yeah I guess that was an odd way to phrase it. She said that she messed up when she sent me here the first time, but when she sent my brother and our friend, who's really like another brother, she said that there were lessons that I still needed to learn. But I don't quite understand why I'm back here."

Elrond nodded once again as a knock on the door sounded. "Come in."

Lindir opened the door, entering it, "I prepared what you asked me to sire."

"Thank you Lindir. Wynter my dear," I looked towards Elrond, "I have something I still need to discuss with Gandalf. I saw that you did not have the chance to eat during dinner. Lindir will lead you to the dining hall so you can eat."

I bowed my head to the Elf-lord before following Lindir. "Thank you."

Elrond smiled as the door was shut between us. As I was lead down the hallway, I figured now was as good a time as ever to find out more about the elf who appeared to be Elrond's right hand man.

**~GANDALF POV~**

"She appears to be a very interesting girl."

I nodded at my old friend, taking a seat across from him, "Indeed she is. Very peculiar at that. I do not believe her to be lying though."

"She appears to be telling the truth. What worries me though is the presence she carries with her," Elrond said, taking a goblet and filling it with wine.

My eyes closed and I nodded my head, "Ah. So you felt it too."

"Although it is not quite obvious, it can still be felt."

"I'm afraid that I, myself, do not understand why it is with her."

Elrond sat in front of me, taking a sip from his goblet. "As they say, the Valar work in mysterious ways."

**~WYNTER POV~**

After a conversation of the elf's interests, which led to his love of books, I was quickly reminded of something. A certain book that helped me get my voice back. "_Well, I mean, it wouldn't really change anything if I find it now and point out that it would be useful later on..._"

With that thought, I asked Lindir to bring me to the Library after I ate. He happily said that I could bring the food with me to look around. I gripped my plate tighter as Lindir led me to the book sanctuary. "Is it really okay that I do this? I don't want to damage anything."

"As long as you keep your plate on one of the tables," the elf smiled, "you can freely look around. Was there any book in particular you were looking for?"

"Um… I don't know if it has a title or not, but it should be a slightly worn, grey hardback."

"We have a few books that look like that in the library."

"It should have spells in it."

The elf looked back at me, "I believe I might know which one you are looking for. My only question for you though," he said as he opened the doors to the library, "why are you looking for a book of spells."

"It's not for me," I said, hurrying to place the plate on a table, "It's for Gandalf."

The elf nodded as he climbed upstairs to look for the book. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he looked between two of the book cases. "What are you doing here?"

I heard a voice stammer something out before a voice sounded from behind me. "Fear not Lindir. The scholar was only looking to learn here. Not damage anything."

Estel was leaning against the door smiling up at Lindir. Lindir nodded his head and continued his search through the books. His eyes caught sight of me as he bowed his head, "It is a pleasure to see you again my lady."

I was about to tell him to call me Wynter when I saw Ori's head poke out from the top of the stairs. "Little Bird!"

I waved at the dwarf, not surprised that it was him in here. Ori always talked about all the travels he wanted to go on after the mountain was reclaimed. Set off to see the world. Learn what he can from the different races.

"So you are called Little Bird. Very fitting. Little Bird."

"That's not my name," I said quickly.

"Then what is your name?"

Something stopped me from saying my actual name. I don't know what it was, but I felt like if I said it, something bad would happen. Something would change. "You can call me Rose. It's my last name," I said, opting not to lie, but not feeling right about sharing my first name.

"Rose. Not quite as fitting as Little Bird, I must admit."

I smiled, "Such a shame."

He laughed. From behind him appeared two identical elves. "Estel, come quickly. The dwarves are causing chaos in the pavillion outside their rooms."

The stunning eyed beauty turned to them, "And do you plan to try and stop them, Elrohir, Elladan?

"I was hoping to cause some chaos myself admittedly," one of them said with a mischievous grin.

"I was going to try to make sure it does not go too much out of control," said the other.

Estel laughed, "Certainly, this should be entertaining to watch." He turned towards me once again, bowing his head, "I shall see you again, Little Bird."

With that, the twins behind him bowed and hurried along, Estel walking close behind them. I stared as they walked off. He still looked insanely familiar…

I heard Ori laugh as he hurried down stairs.

"What's so funny?"

"You flirting with Lord Elrond's adoptive son. Oh, you should have seen how Fili-"

"Wynter," Lindir sounded from above, gracefully coming down the stairs, "I found the book."

I smiled brightly, hurrying to meet the elf halfway. "Thank you so much Lindir."

"You are welcome. I must take my leave now, but if you require anymore assistance, please inform me."

"Will do," I smiled and hurried to flip through the book to see if I could find the right spell. I sat against the wall as I looked through it. Ori sat beside me to look at the pages.

"What is this for?"

"It's hard to explain what this is for. It's for something a long ways off in the future."

"If it is a long ways off in the future," Ori said, "then why are you looking for it now?"

"Because if I can find it, it may help Gandalf and some of his companions later on."

"_Like Boromir and Merry and Pippin to understand me sooner and Aragor-_"

Aragorn's face flashed before my eyes. His bright eyes. A memory followed soon after. I vaguely recalled him saying something about being adopted...

"_Oh my gods...I just flirted with my ideal older siser's future husband!_"

"Estel is Aragorn…!"

* * *

**A/N: So, first things first. Yes Aragorn/Estel is different in this. But this is also before he meets Arwen and falls madly in love with her and must go out into the world to become the King he was born to be to be with her. He also didn't know of his lineage at the time and I would assume would be much more carefree and happy, that's why I wrote him like that. And I'm sure some of you (if not all) are confused about Elrond and Gandalf's talk. Well, all I can say is that it will be explain eventually. Finally, I needed to get this chapter out before Monday because that is when I'm going to get my heart broken and tore to pieces, aka the day I'm going to watch a Triple Bill of the Hobbit and see BOTFA. I'm honestly not sure how that movie will impact me (I already accidentally read a quote that was somewhat of a spoiler that torn me to shreds) so I wanted to get this chapter out just in case I have no motivation at all to work on it after the movie. I hope you enjoyed this update and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *le gasp* What is this? An update from me that took less than a week to get out? Yeah, I'm shocked too. So, while I'm not quite able to function, I am insanely inspired. And shockingly enough, even though it's Finals week, I'm able to get this done. NONE OF THIS EXCEPT MY OC'S AND FILLER THAT WAS NEVER ADDRESSED BELONGS TO ME! Enjoy!**

_Thoughts as always!_

* * *

"That's silly."

I looked to the dwarf beside me, "What?"

"I said that's silly. Aragorn was the fifth chieftain of the Dúnedain who was slain by wolves in 2327 of the Third Age. Very little is known about him, but suggesting that an adoptive son of an elf lord is one of the Dúnedain-"

"I'm not… Ori I'm not suggesting it," I said, hoping that the dwarf wouldn't question it. Ori looked at me long and hard.

"Wynter, I believe you have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I first met you much of what you have said has not made much or even any sense at all. Explain yourself."

I panicked, "Ori you have to understand that this is all very complicated."

"Then simplify it. Wynter, if you value our friendship, you would tell me."

I thought back to when I confessed to Aragorn, Legolas, and the others. Ori was right. This situation was really not different. Sighing heavily, I leaned back against the wall.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"With Gandalf. How you came to him and what you meant by you knowing him well and him not… knowing you… well. That came out odd."

I laughed, "Well, the reason why I know Gandalf so well is because I have traveled with him before."

"If you have traveled with him before then how come he does not know you as well?"

"Because I traveled with him sixty years from now."

Ori's gaze hardened, "Wynter. Why are you lying?"

"I'm not Ori." I looked him in the eye. Our gazes held for a while until Ori gave up.

"Say I was to believe you. How did you travel with Gandalf _sixty years_ from now?"

"Well, that would have me explain where I'm from," Ori straightened up as I said that,"I'm not from Middle Earth. I'm from some place completely different. I'm not quite sure if it's an alternate dimension or universe or if it's the future, but it's where I come from. And two years ago, when I was fifteen until the time that I was sixteen, I was transported here to Middle Earth. Sixty years in the future."

"Is… Is that what you meant by leaving your lover? You were forced back to your home?"

"I wasn't forced back. It was a decision that I made because I understood that it was what my family needed. And to be honest, it was probably what I needed at the time. But half of my heart has always been here."

"How did you come back to Middle Earth then?"

"I don't know. The first time was because of a goddess, but this last time was different from the time before. The scenery was similar and the wind and when I ended up here in Middle Earth were the same. But there was no voice."

The young dwarven scholar nodded. "If you don't mind me asking. Who was your lover?"

"He was an elf. With long, flowing blonde hair, pulled out of his face with warrior braids. His eyes were the clearest and most sparkling blue, but they also changed between blue and brown. His body is tall and lean, like a young tree. He is strong and is an amazing archer. His steps are light and his voice is a soothing melody that seems to breathe fire into me. And his scent. The scent of pine and rain…"

Ori went to a bag, that I'm assuming was his, that was leaning against the wall. The he shuffled through and brought out a charcoal pencil and a stack of paper. "Do you mind if I try to draw him?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"Good. Because I'll need you to tell me what to fix."

Ori took his place back beside me. He quickly started sketching on the papers that he had in front of him. I looked at the orange haired dwarf. My heart was starting to swell. Ori was so accepting of this. It made me question how everything would have turned out if I had been honest to everyone from the beginning last time…

"Ori."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..."

His brown eyes peeked up at me, "What are friends for?"

I smiled happily and watched as he continued to sketch. After a couple minutes he held out a portrait. I looked at it and almost laughed. The hair was almost right but everything else was wrong. I took it and out lined where his ears should have been thicker. How his lips should have been thinner, the top lip slightly thinner than the bottom. I explained to Ori how his warrior braids went on the side of his head. I moved his hairline up a bit farther and outlined a slightly thicker nose for him. Once I finished correctly what stood out most to me, Ori began to redraw it with the changes that I made. After a bit I looked back to Ori.

"Can I ask you something Ori?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean Ori."

He laughed, pausing briefly in his redrawing to look at me, "What is it Little Bird?"

"Could you not… tell anyone about what I just told you? About where I'm from and about my lover."

"Of course my dear."

Once again I smiled at sweet Ori. I put my arm around his shoulder and squeezed him close before letting go. He then went back to re-sketching. It took a while, but Ori being the Magical Artist that he was made a portrait of Legolas that looked almost exactly like him.

I held on to the portrait in my hands, staring at it. It looked so close to him. I held onto my necklace, briefly bringing up to my lips to kiss it. I heard a chuckle from beside me.

"I suppose you like it then."

"A lot. Really, you have no idea what this means to me Ori," I said, taking my eyes away from the drawing to look at him. He smiled softly.

"We should probably get going. I think we're probably set up for camp for now."

I grabbed onto the book that sat briefly forgotten at my side, "Alright."

As we walked back through the halls I smiled down at my picture. It was wonderful. I could see him. I smiled brightly at the piece in from of me.

"I'm glad you like it so much."

"It's wonderful…"

"What is?"

Ori and I jumped in surprise. We whipped around to see Fili and Kili. I gripped my portrait close to me as Ori quickly stammered out some excuse.

"What are you holding Wynter?" Kili asked, coming forward.

"It's nothing," I said quietly. Kili came over and set his arm around Ori, eyeing the two of us. Fili went to lay his back on one of the walls, placing his foot on the wall behind him to steady himself.

"Come now, we're friends aren't we?" Kili said, looking at me.

"Well y-yes, but," Ori started before Kili interrupted him.

"Then come and talk with me while we walk back to camp!" Kili exclaimed, pulling Ori with him. The dark haired dwarf briefly looked at his brother before hurrying along. As Ori was being pulled away, he looked between me and Kili, confusion evident on his face. I shrugged at the dwarf, not quite sure what just happened either. Soon, though, Kili pulled Ori around the corner.

"I apologize for my brother,"Fili started, sighing as he pushed himself from the wall, "he can be very nosy without meaning to."

"It's alright, I guess."

The golden haired dwarf smiled before walking closer. "Would you care to walk with me back to camp?"

"Sure."

He looked at me quizzically.

"Yes. I meant yes."

Fili nodded his head. We began walking together in silence. The moonlight streamed through the openings at the top of the halls and the windows. The air smelled sweet and warm. As we walked, the sound of the other dwarves' laughter and voices could be heard.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you," Fili said, stopping.

"Yes?" I questioned, stopping with him. I took the chance to lean up against the railing that this hallway had.

"Before we reached Rivendell, while the orc pack was chasing us,,, why did you freeze?"

"Why does anyone freeze in a dangerous situation?"

"Out of fear. But… what makes me ask is because of your eyes. You weren't… What I mean is, is that even though your body was here, you looked like you were elsewhere…"

"Did it now," I asked, fingering the parchment in my hand. I was staring at the stone floor, not quite sure what to say. Sure I told Ori, but I felt I could trust him. I knew him. We've talked together and have laughed and have gotten to know each other. But I didn't even know of a plausible excuse to tell Fili.

"Why do you act that way?"

I looked up at the dwarf, raising one of my eyebrows. Quickly he shook his head, "That came out wrong. I meant was, why do you act the way that you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep yourself shrouded in this cloud of mystery. It's like even though you are here, you keep yourself locked in some imaginary box."

"Why do you keep using analogies," I teased, laughing.

"Wynter."

"What do you want me to say? The only people who've really gone out of their way to get to know me is Bilbo, Ori, and Dori."

"Maybe that's because you've only seemed open and inviting to them,"

"Maybe I only seem open and inviting to them because my first conversation with someone else resulted in me getting criticized."

Fili's eyes widened slightly before looking down. "I did not mean to criticize you. All I wanted was to check to see if you were alright. To figure out why you act the way that you do and try… and try to build a friendship with you."

It was my turn for my eyes to widen. Guilt started to fill me as I started chewing on my lip slightly. Quietly, I pushed myself onto the railing to sit on it. Holding the picture on my lap, I looked to Fili.

"What do you want to know?"

"Wh-What?" He blinked up at me surprised.

"You said you want to be friends. Friends ask questions. They talk. What do you want to know?"

The dwarf prince waited a few seconds before asking, "Where are you from?"

"I… It's kind of complicated."

"Well, you could simplify it."

"I could…"

"But you wish not to."

"Simplifying it doesn't solve it being complicated."

"A different question then."He said, moving next to me. Fili leaned his body against the rail, looking at me.

"Let's start off easy then. What is your favorite color?"

The blonde smiled, laughing a bit, "Crimson. Crimson is my favorite color. It's a color of life. And what of your's?"

"I suppose… Green. Mostly of the dark kind or of a more muted color. Much more calming. And to be honest, they remind me of someone special to me."

"The one who gave you that necklace, yes?"

I nodded my head. "He… He is, well I suppose now the proper verb should be was, my lover."

"Your… affections are still his though…?"

"Yes… "

Fili nodded, looking ahead at the wall. "He must be a very lucky man then. But I suppose a very unlucky one at the same time."

"Why unlucky?"

"Because," Fili turned his head to me, "he lost you."

My eyes widened suddenly as a blush rose to my cheeks. Fili began to look familiar. Someone else… Someone else had brown eyes that shone like that… Quickly I shook myself out of it.

"A-And what of you. I'm sure you've had women fawn over you."

"There have been some."

I smirked at him a bit, "None that suit your fancy?"

"None for quite some time…"

"I'm sure someone will eventually come along."

"I do not doubt that..."

"Wynter." My head shot up and I almost felt like I was caught doing something wrong. Lindir was standing in front of us. "I've been instructed by Lord Elrond to come and escort you to your quarters."

I blinked and the feeling was gone. "Yes of course." I hopped off the railing before turning to the dwarf prince. "I'll see you tomorrow Fili."

"Goodnight Wynter. Sleep well."

I bowed my head slightly before hurrying after Lindir once again. The elf led me back to the room where I washed my face earlier. As he left me there, he once again assured me that if I needed anything, it would be no problem to get it.

"There is also a bath waiting for you inside. Sleep well Wynter."

"Thank you. Goodnight Lindir." I replied, going into the room. The bath was in the corner, steaming. Beside it, laying in a chair, was a nightgown. Quickly I undressed and stepped into the bath. Sighing, I relaxed in the water. After soaking in the warmth for a few minutes, I finished washing myself and got out. When my body was dry, I donned the flowing nightgown. I started humming to myself as I grabbed the towel and dried my hair. As I reached the bed, I noticed something on the nightstand. I started to laugh.

"Here are the cookies."

I took one of the treats and began to eat it quietly. Arwen… I hope she's doing okay. I haven't seen her here though. I wonder if she's already met Aragorn. I suppose not, though, if we've been flirting, but who knows…

My eyes grew heavy. I'd have more time to think about it tomorrow. I laid my head down on the pillow and began to drift off.

* * *

**A/N: So Wynter and Dwarf bonding. Sorry if Wynter seems somewhat out of character here. I wasn't able to absorb myself into her as much as I usually do, so my personality might be peeking out there. ALSO THROUGH OUT THIS STORY I AM LEAVING HINTS AS TO WHAT IS TO COME (or maybe what has already happened ;) ) so if you guys want to throw out any theory as to what's going on, or what's happening and what not, go for it. I hope that you enjoyed the update! Review please! They get me motivated and through my day! :)**

**UPDATE: So 1) I'm going to edit this chapter tonight, maybe fix it up so Wynter is more Wynter and 2) I have a poll on my profile right now. I'd appreciate it if you checked it out and maybe voted on it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry this wasn't out earlier, but I was busy with Christmas, and birthdays (especially mine because for some odd ball reason it was dragged out for three days...?), and New Years. But here is our first chapter for the new year. Enjoy!**

_Thoughts..._

**_Other _**_**language...**_

* * *

The sun glared harshly into my eyes when I woke up the next day. Groaning, I turned over and blearily blinked. Something was different about the room. But what…

I shot up in the bed, making my vision go black momentarily. I shook my head to clear my vision. My eyes quickly scanned the room. And then I figured out what was wrong.

"_Where are my clothes…?_"

The door opened and in came an elf. "You are awake. Good morning."

"Good morning… "

"Come, let us dress you so you can break your fast with your companions."

"Umm… where are my clothes?"

She went to pour water into the basin, "They are being washed. Do not worry. They shall be returned to you."

"O-Okay."

"Go wash your face. I shall ready your dress."

I pushed the blankets off of me. Silently, I padded over to the basin and started to wash my face. "_I hope they don't try to get rid of them like the elves in Lothlorien… _"

I heard the elf say something as I was splashing some more water on my face. Quickly, I dried my face off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Do you want to wear green or white?"

I looked at the dresses that the elleth held.

"The green one."

She beckoned me over and helped me get changed into the dress. It was fitted and the sleeves hung down, something that I was accustomed to after being in Middle Earth before. She then went to brush my hair, using her her fingers to make sure all the tangles were undone.

"I will lead you to where you shall be dining. If you wish to eat now, that is."

"That sounds nice. Thank you."

She smiled and stood. I followed behind her as I left the room. I'm not quite sure it's because I'm sixty years in the past or what, but the elves seem… nicer? More accommodating? Just… more in general. I shrugged as I was brought back to the pavillion that we ate at last night. Out in one of the hallways, Bilbo was there talking animatedly with some of the elves.

"Good morning Bilbo."

The hobbit looked at me briefly, quickly reciprocating the good morning. Then he did a double take. "Oh Wynter! You look wonderful my dear. Turn around."

I smiled, laughing a bit. Spreading my arms out slightly, I turned around so he could see. He smiled brightly and came over to me. "Very beautiful, Little Bird."

"Thank you."

"Ah, good morning Wynter, Bilbo."

We turned to see Gandalf. Both of us greeted him as the three of us began to walk to sit and eat. Seven chairs were placed around a long table, and the benches and tables from the previous night were moved to make more room for the table. Bilbo took a place at one of the smaller picnic tables as Gandalf took a seat at the bigger table, motioning for me to sit by him. I pulled out the chair and sat with him.

"And how was your day yesterday?"

"It was good. I have a book that you and Elrond might want to keep in an easy to reach place. I'll give it to you after breakfast."

The wizard blinked in surprise, "Alright."

I smiled brightly. Gandalf began a different conversation. One that was probably the reason why he wanted me to sit by him. The wizard lowered his voice. "Have you told anyone of your home?"

"I… well… I told Ori yesterday," I whispered softly. If he was asking, he already knew the answer. Gandalf's eyes narrowed at me slightly before I continued, "But he's the only one who knows."

"And so it should stay now. Wynter, you _do _need to be aware of how much you speak about yourself, at least how much truth is in your words. Although the elves like to think otherwise, dwarves are not as thick headed as most would like to believe. I'm sure Ori has proven that to you. And as much as I believe there are good dwarves in the Company, not all would be willing to keep your secret. Even those who mean well may accidentally say something they shouldn't."

"Do you… Does my secret… _Would_ my secret put me in danger?"

The old wizard sighed, "I do not know my dear. I do not know. I only know that, in all my years in this world, there are many who wish to do harm upon others for no logical reason."

"But… I'm not _from_ here. I could be considered a threat to them. Wouldn't that be logical enough?"

"Not in the eyes of the elves."

I looked hard at Gandalf, "What do elves have to do with someone hurting me or not?"

Gandalf looked at me with knowing eyes, the rest of his face betraying nothing. Confusion filled me. Seriously, what non-sense was he spouting out this time? Before I could question the wizard, Lord Elrond distracted me.

"Good morning Mithrandir, Wynter."

"Good morning," I bowed my head slightly. From behind him came noises of chatter and talking. The twins from last night were right behind Lord Elrond, promptly taking a seat next to each other. The two of them were talking quietly as Elrond took a seat at the head of the table. There was soft conversation between the elves and Gandalf. That was soon interrupted by the loud and cheerful shouting of the dwarves. They chatted happily as they all went to take a seat around the shorter picnic tables. Ori's voice piped through the crowd.

"Where's Wynter?"

I peeked behind me, laughing a bit, "Does a bath and wearing a dress really change someone _that_ much?"

Ori's eyes widened slightly, "You look like an elf."

The statement sounded innocent enough, but I saw most of the other dwarves' faces scrunched up in disgust. I shook my head at them looking back to Ori. As I was about to answer him, though, someone else's voice broke through. My eyes now widened in recognition.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ada."

"Do not worry my dear. You returned late last night. Why did you not sleep longer?" Elrond's voice sounded. I wasn't sure if I wanted to look. But I also didn't want to draw anyone's attention to me. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned my head around as Lord Elrond continued, speaking to the group this time.

"These here are my children. Elladan, Elrohir, and my daughter who just returned last night from Lothlorien," my eyes finally reached the sound of the first voice. A high pitched 'hmm', very similar to Bilbo's, escaped my throat.

"_Arwen._"

"Arwen."

I immediately reached for a goblet that thankfully held water. Quickly I took a long drink of it, having a good mental panic.

"_Oh my gods, Arwen is here. Why is she here? Well duh, this is her home, but Bilbo didn't mention her I don't think. But that wouldn't matter because he was over a hundred years, he probably forgot about her! But Aragorn is here! But that's probably how they met you idiot. This must be the beginning to their love story. Ooohhh, but I don't know how to deal with two people from my past, except I'm from their future and oh my gods, I don't know what to d-_"

Then something dawned on me. Something from before I left Middle-Earth. I set the goblet down, slightly calmer than before. In Gondor, Arwen she… "_She knew who I was before I could tell her. Could this mean that…?_" I didn't know how to feel about that. So I was here, before I was here, but after I was here? What does that mean about everything else? Bilbo never mentioned me…? But, again, he was over a hundred years old. But, does that mean that I don't mess anything up? Oh, but that could easily change if I do something wrong here now, that I didn't do before, but that I- oh god no. No this is confusing, no. My breathing sped up and I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"_Calm down you idiot. It means, that you actually made friends with Arwen! And you can talk to her unlike last time! Stop panicking and start acting normal or you're going to scare her off!_"

Gandalf touched my arm, "Wynter, my dear, are you alright?"

I blinked my eyes and looked at the wizard, "Y-Yea- I mean yes. I'm f-fine just ummm… I'm good."

His eyebrows raised, looking unconvinced, but didn't press on. I looked down at the table to find that there was food already placed in front of me. Looks like when panics strike, you miss a lot. A bowl of chopped fruit was in front of me. I took the fork from beside me and stabbed a piece, putting it in my mouth. Taking a couple of seconds to chew, I focused on the taste of the fruit, trying to distract myself from falling into another good old fashioned panic.

"Mithrandir, who is your young companion? I have never seen you traveling with a young girl before."

I set down my fork and looked at Arwen, smiling a bit, "My name is Wynter. I'm under Gandalf's care for the time being."

"Oh! How long have you been traveling together?"

"Only for a few months."

"Where are you traveling from, if you do not mind me asking?" Arwen inquired, briefly setting down her fork. I glanced towards Gandalf, hoping he'd think of something faster than I was.

"I found her on the edge of Bree. She was alone and asked me to travel with her."

Suddenly a spark of brilliance, which would probably dig me into a grave later on, appeared. "M-My parents believed that, since I became of age, that I should travel. Learn more of the world persay."

"Yet you traveled with no luggage?" I heard Bilbo ask from behind us. I internally winced, turning to face the Hobbit.

"It wasn't much of a planned trip."

"So you were thrown out," Kili said smirking, while taking a drink of his goblet.

"If you wish to view it that way," I shrugged, hopefully nonchalantly, and turned back to my fruit. I really hope I wouldn't regret this. Faking a backstory. Not even a good one at that.

"Why?"

I looked at Arwen, replying to her question, "Why what?"

"Why were you thrown out?"

I couldn't think up any bright ideas at the moment. So, I smiled softly and stated, "That story is probably best suited at another time, My Lady."

"Arwen. Please, call me Arwen."

I smiled at her and noticed Lindir coming up to the clearing. Quickly, he nodded at me, smiling. His steps hurried over to his lord though. He bent down to whisper something into Elrond's ear. Elrond's face betrayed very little, only a slight furrow in his brow. He nodded his head, though.

"I shall be there soon," he told Lindir. The brown haired elf bowed his head before leaving. The twins at our table looked at Lord Elrond, quick to inquire after what was said.

"What is it father?" Elladan questioned his father.

"Just some business I need to attend to. I must excuse myself now. Mithrandir, I wish for you and Thorin to join me later today. We shall discuss your business then."

Gandalf nodded his head. Elrond bowed his head slightly one more time before hurrying away from the clearing. Elrohir glanced at his brother and sister briefly before saying something in Elvish.

"_**T**__**î**__**n caul n**__**á**_ _**u**__**î**__**bron**__**á**__**du**__**î.**_"*

At our table, our meal continued is mostly silence, Arwen would ask questions every now and again. She would ask how her brothers had been. She would inquire after all of Gandalf's adventures since she last saw him and her attentions were even drawn to me.

"Would you mind joining me after we finish our breakfast, Wynter? I would very much like to get to know you better," she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and nodded. I wasn't sure how to feel… but I'm with Arwen. I'm with the magical, ideal older sister.

And I can talk to her this time.

We all broke off after we finished our meals. The dwarves quickly hurried off somewhere, being especially quiet, as if not to draw attention to themselves. I glanced at them suspiciously before following the dark haired maiden. She led me to a pavillion, linking arms with me whilst talking. Arwen told me that she had been away from home for a while, staying with her grandmother in Lothlorien. She gracefully took a seat on one of the benches, "My father thought it best after other events transpired…"

Her eyes trailed to the ground sadly. I sat down beside her, bringing my feet onto the

empty seat beside me. "You seem to have gotten along with your grandma though."

"The time was good for me, yes. And what of you? What has transpired in your travels?"

I took a deep breath. Now it was time to think on my feet apparently. Quickly I ran through ideas of what to say. Phillip and Cillian immediately came to mind. I could with with them, yes I could.

"Well, there was a town I stopped in a few months after I left home. It wasn't very big but the people there were very kind. A-A baker took me in. I helped him around his shop with his apprentices, Phillip and Cillian."

She nodded her head, "Were you friends with his apprentices?"

"Yes, we ar- were very good friends."

"And there was nothing beyond that?" Her eyes glinted with a small amount of mischief, something I saw only once or twice before in Gondor.

"W-Well," I thought back to before I was taken here. Yeah, Phillip asked me out but could that really constitute as something beyond friendship? Maybe for him, but… "Phillip, on the day before I was to leave, asked me to stay."

"_My god, I never knew I could be so good at spouting out lies._"

"And nothing beyond that?"

"And nothing beyond that."

"What were they like, Phillip and Cillian?"

"Well, they were brothers. Phillip is the older of the two by a year and Cillian and I are the same age. Phillip has short blonde hair, that curls a bit if he hasn't cut it in a while. His eyes are a bright blue and Cilli says he takes after their father more. Cillian is almost the opposite, though. He has dark brown hair and his eyes are almost the same color. They're both taller and have a decent build though, I suppose," I shrugged.

"So, if you do not fancy Phillip as he fancies you, is there someone that you fancy?"

I smiled softly, "Yes. There was an ellon who I was very close with. We were lovers briefly."

Arwen frowned slightly, "Why are you not with him now?"

"I… It was not by my choice."

"So you still love him."

"Very much," I said quietly, holding onto my necklace. Arwen lightly touched my hand that wasn't currently occupied.

"I am certain you two will be reunited. Regardless of what history has said."

"Thank you Arwen."

For the next several hours we talked. About silly things, about serious things, about our likes, about our dislikes. I was so happy to make friends with Arwen again. It helped learn so many things I didn't know about her before. It also helped explain how she knew some things from my time in Gondor. Soon, though she had to leave. She said that there were some things she needed to look after since she was gone for so long. I smiled and skipped happily through the halls though. Not only was it nice to have my friend back again, but it was a female friend! I was able to have girl talk!

My skipping faltered as I saw Aragorn up ahead. Or Estel, as I should probably say. Don't want too much to be given away, or Gandalf might consider killing me himself. Estel was sitting on a bench, looking somber. His hands were interlocked and his elbows sat on his knees. He appeared to be deep in thought and not like the Estel I was introduced to , but more like… more like the serious Strider.

"Hey, what's up?"

The man's head snapped up. When he caught sight of me, he shook his head slightly, "I am sorry, I did not catch what you said."

I took a seat by him, rephrasing my question, "What's wrong?"

He immediately took back to looking to the ground. I frowned, nudging him with my shoulder. "As, what I am at least considering it, your friend I would like to know if you're at least okay."

He sighed, "Last night I was out for a walk."

"I don't see how that would make you super sad."

"I met someone."

My eyebrows rose up, "Arwen."

He glanced at me, "How did you know?"

I shrugged, quickly covering up my slip up, "Well, there were seven places at breakfast this morning, one I am assuming was for you, and Arwen came back last night. It was really more of a guess."

Arag- _Estel_ nodded, looking back at his hands, "I… I have never felt this way about someone before. We spent the whole of last night talking. It was magical. As if I had stepped into a dream."

"That's not all though."

"I went to talk to Lord Elrond this morning. I wanted to ask for his permission to court her. Perhaps marry her."

"But he said you couldn't."

He began shaking his head, like he was in denial. In denial of everything he was thinking, everything that happened, everything that he was feeling. "Everything," his voice gave away everything, including the tears he was obviously trying to hold back, "Everything I've grown up with and have known is a lie. All of it. A _lie_."

His shoulders began to shake and it hurt. It hurt to see Aragorn this was. He seemed so lost. I placed my arms around him, quietly trying to calm him.

"Shh, shh, A- Estel. Hush now. Everything will be okay. Everything will be just fine."

"I do not know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't want to make the same mistakes," his arms closed around me gripping tightly. I had a feeling at this point, he really wasn't talking to me. He was just saying everything that plagued him out loud. As if saying it out loud would change it. As if sharing it would lighten the burden. As if unleashing it would make it easier to accept.

I patted down his hair, setting my head on top of his. It was like calming a child. A scared child. Finally he began to calm down. I continued to hold him until all that was left were sniffles. Aragorn pulled away, quickly wiping away the remnants of his emotions.

"I am sorry to have soiled your dress."

"It's fine. Completely fine," I quickly reassured the future king. He ran his hands through his hair and we sat in silence for several minutes. Finally he sighed.

"I wish to thank you," he said, looking at me and smiling briefly, " And I also wish to say goodbye."

Now I blinked at him in surprise. "What do you mean goodbye?"

"I mean that, I believe I know what I must do now. Or at least where my duties lie now. I will leave tonight."

"Leave to go where?"

"Leave to go North to become the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain."

I nodded my head in understanding. It was finally making sense. This was the beginning. The beginning to everything. Este- No. Aragorn? No. That still wasn't quite right. Strider. Strider was making his first steps to become Aragorn, the future King of Gondor. I hugged my friend.

"I wish you all the best in the world."

He patted my arm. "I hope we are to meet again, Little Bird."

"I have no doubt in my mind that we will," I whispered, blinking away some tears. Everything was beginning to go wild, but… not as wild as it will be.

* * *

**A/N: Now, as some of you may or may not know, Aragorn's dad was killed when he was two, His mom took him to Rivendell and asked Elrond to keep his heritage a secret so her son wouldn't have the same fate as her husband. Elrond didn't tell Aragorn of his heritage until about the time Aragorn met Arwen, when he was about twenty years old. I figured it wouldn't be much of a problem to add in, even though the time is off by a few years. But I figured, if I was to follow BOTFA (you all know which part I'm talking about for those who've seen it) I still think there would be enough time for him to make it to the North and be situated there. (Also, I think all the important Elven leaders were informed about Aragorn. I don't know when for some, but I don't think Elrond would let his adoptive son leave him and go North without protection from his kin. Even if they are Woodland Elves.)**

**Now, this * is my, probably very sad, attempt at Elvish. I had to look up grammar and sentence structure and dictionaries and it took a while. With that being said, those of you who are more informed and have more experience with Elvish, can you help me? Or at least review over what I've tried to write and inform me if I wrote it correctly or not? Any and all criticism is welcome. * = His burden is ever lasting.**

**AND FINALLY- There is a poll on my profile, once again. I'm not going to close it until I finish I'm Back Again, though, because if I was to re-write it, It would be difficult rotating between the two stories. Once again, I am grateful for all of your support! :) Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: For those still reading... THANK YOU AND I'M SO SORRY I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! (I also don't own anything except my OC's and original sub-plots.)**

_Thoughts..._

**_Different Language..._**

* * *

For the next week or so after Aragorn left, Arwen seemed sad. Of course she'd be sad. The man she was supposed to be with left! There was very little I could do to make her happy. I sighed, walking away from the Library I've grown to inhabit when I wasn't with Arwen, Ori, Bilbo, or Gandalf. I had heard from Arwen that the reason she couldn't be with Aragorn, or Estel as she still called him, was because her father didn't deem him worthy enough. I know how this all turned out. Arwen and Aragorn get married and have kids, ruling Gondor, but it still doesn't make it any easier knowing that, not being able to tell her, _and_ having to sit by and see her so sad. I growled slightly under my breath, my mood steadily going downhill.

"Wynter, are you alright?" I heard Bilbo's voice behind me. I turned to look at the Hobbit and saw him with Ori, the two of them holding scrolls in their hands. I smiled slightly at the sight.

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed out."

"Would you like to join us for tea then? Ori and I were just about to take some and look through these scrolls."

I laughed a bit. We were already here for almost two weeks and both Ori and Bilbo have settled in. I nodded, accepting the offer that was extended to me. Quietly, I followed behind the two knowledge enthusiasts. They were chatting away about one thing or another. Something about Elvish literature.

We entered a pavilion that was placed near one of the many streams that ran through Rivendell. Bilbo and Ori began unrolling a couple of the scrolls, They talked animatedly as an elf came to set the table, placing down the teapot and two cups, before turning to me and informing me that they would be back with a third cup.

"Thank you."

The elf nodded his head and left. As Bilbo and Ori were scanning through the scrolls, I looked to the stream. Maybe it had some idea on how to cheer Arwen up.

"Most of our songs are usually to tell stories of heroic deeds done in battle. To have people of all races in Middle Earth to hear and sing of your tales in battle is a honor of the highest kind," I heard Ori's voice say.

I heard Bilbo hum in understanding, "Hobbits usually use songs to celebrate, express joy, or really more often than not, sing because they're heels-over-head drunk."

"_Express joy..._"

"Bilbo..." I said.

"Yes Wynter?"

"If I was trying to cheer someone up, how should I go about doing that?"

"Well, I suppose that would depend on who you're trying to cheer up and why they are upset."

"An elf and because her love left and she doesn't know if and when she'll ever see him again…"

Both Bilbo and Ori blinked up at me. Ori went back to looking through the scrolls while Bilbo quickly took a sip of tea. "I'm not sure you _can_ help much my dear. Elves _are_ known to die of heartbreak."

I whined slightly, "But she can't die! She can't! She absolutely cannot!"

Bilbo was taken aback while Ori chuckled. "Do you forbid her then?" Ori questioned, obviously teasing me. I had a feeling he knew that this probably (obviously) pertained to the future, but it left him with a sore arm. Bilbo smacked Ori, glaring.

"Someone dying is not a joking matter Ori. "

"How should I cheer her up though?"

"Have you tried singing a song to her?" Ori said, still rubbing his arm.

"I don't… sing…" I muttered looking off to the side. Bilbo shook his head, laughing.

"It can't be much worse than Griffon Farfoot when he's beside himself drunk."

I huffed slightly, "My singing is like making respectable Hobbits leave the Shire."

"And yet, look where I am my dear."

"...No..." I glared off to the side. The elf came back with the third cup, setting it down in front of me before filling it. I smiled at the ellon, thanking him. Grabbing the cup, I brought it to my lips and breathed the scent in deeply. Tea. It's so wonderful.

"Wynter."

My head looked back up to Bilbo. "Yes?"

"Instead of trying to do things that will cheer her up, why not talk to her?"

"But I don't know what to say that will help her feel better…"

"Didn't you say that you had to leave your lover once," Ori piped up, winking at me briefly, "Why not use your experience from that to help your friend?"

I hummed, cupping the teacup in my hands. It certainly was an option to try. Nodding, I took a drink of the tea. The warmth seeped through me. Even though it was already the middle of summer, it wasn't terribly hot here like it was in Arizona. No 100 degree temperatures. No sweltering humidity fueled by rain season. I settled back into my chair.

"_I suppose it's at least worth a try..._"

"Ori! Master Boggins!" Kili cried out from the end of the pavilion. Ori sighed from where he sat, muttering something about just getting into the scripture. The dark haired, hyperactive dwarf hurried over to us, followed by his golden haired brother. I sipped more at my tea, looking on in curiosity.

"Thorin has called a meeting." Fili stated, "He said that it was urgent. And that only those in the Company were to come." The faired-haired dwarf's eyes flickered to me, showing a small apology. I shrugged.

"That's alright," I laughed a bit, "I was just about to head out anyway."

I drained the rest of my cup before turning to Bilbo and Ori, "Thank you for your help. I'll see you later, okay?"

Bilbo looked on at the word quizzically while Ori just nodded. I waved at the four of them as I left the pavilion. Now all I had to do was find Arwen and figure out a way to bring up Legolas without hurting her or giving myself away. That should be fun…

I decided to first stop by the kitchen and see if I could have some food. One of the cooks packed a loaf of bread and some cheese together, tying it in a cloth. I thanked him as I hurried on to look for Arwen. Quickly, I decided that the best place to start looking for her would be where I left her.

Apparently that was the best decision I could have made. There she sat on the window ledge of her room, looking out towards one of the waterfalls. So, pretty much in the same position I left her in this morning. Did she really sit like that, for what, six or seven hours? I mentally sighed before knocking on the door softly. The elf turned to face me, blinking in surprise as she seemed to notice the change in light.

"What time is it?" she inquired, facing me now.

"I'd say it's about two-thirty. I brought some food. Just a loaf of bread and some cheese if you want to share it with me." I said, moving to sit across from her at the ledge.

She nodded, "Yes..."

I sat the food between us, quickly untying the cloth. Silently, I splint the bread and cheese apart as even as I could before handing some to Arwen. She took the food, only to hold it in her lap. I began nibbling at my food as I looked on at her. She's been losing weight. That's not good.

"Wynter?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to talk about your elven lover?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the waterfall.

"Well… I don't quite know where to begin. What do you want to know?" I said, pausing in my ingestion of food. Sure I was going to talk to her about him anyway, but… I honestly had no clue what to say or where to start. Arwen bringing up the subject first, though, made the process easier.

"When did you realize that you were in love with him?"

I rested my back against the window frame and looked down at the pure white ledge. I remembered when I found out I cared for Legolas like it was yesterday. "I realized I loved him when the possibility of him never coming back to me became very real. It was the night before a long anticipated battle and I kept having nightmares, over and over, of him dying in my arms. I didn't understand what it meant. I was sixteen at the time, in the middle of a w-... an on-going battle. I wasn't even in the right mindset to understand what was happening. After one very real nightmare, I went walking around the compound we were at. It was late and the moon was high in the sky, illuminating everything. As I was sitting on one of the benches, he came and told me to head to bed. I didn't want to be alone so I asked him to stay with me. He brought me to his room for tea instead. As he was trying to help me calm down, the realization hit me. My worst nightmare for the battle was him never coming back to me. When I told him that, it took him a couple of seconds to process it… and then he kissed me..."

"What was he like?" Arwen continued. I saw from my peripherals that she was finally eating some of the food I brought. I figured me talking about Legolas was distracting her enough to not be so sad.

"He was tall and slender, but he was still strong. His eyes were blue and at times, they appeared brown. He had beautiful blond hair that he left down except for three braids. Two on the sides of his head, and one in the back. Both his hands were calloused from archery, but they were always warm, always inviting. Always safe. And he was smart and full of courage and loyalty and even though he could be infuriating and drive me up the wall… at the end of the day I knew I cared for him and that I could count on him. No matter what."

"If you care for him so much, why did you leave him?"

"I had other obligations. I suppose at the moment, I still have other obligations. As much as I want to be with him and as much as it pains me to be away from him, I know there are things that needed and still need to be done. It took him a while to understand that, and I still don't think he's happy with me about it, but he still spent my last night with me and saw me off."

I heard Arwen cough as she looked at me now. "You… You two were… "

I blinked at the elleth before rapidly shaking my head, "Noooo, oh no no no no no. I mean, my gods no."

Arwen sighed deeply, "My gods. Even so, sleeping in the same bed as the ellon, that is still quite scandalous in its own right."

I laughed and shrugged, "When you love someone… when you need them and want them with every fiber of your being, you really don't care all too much about what is expected of you. Just as long as you're with them, nothing else matters."

"And what if you are not with them," Arwen asked softly.

"Then you do everything in your power to live for the day you see them again."

After our discussion about Legolas, I stayed with the dark haired elf until the moon rose and she decided it was best for her to sleep. I nodding, agreeing that sleep was probably best for the both of us. I slipped out of the room, going straight back to mine. Once I closed the door behind me, I plopped face down on to the bed where the darkness took me…

There was a man. A tall man, with a white glowing surrounding his person. Who had dark hair and was dressed in elven clothing, but he wasn't an elf. His mouth was moving but the sound was like being underwater. I could barely hear him. The only words I could make out were, 'lost', 'see', 'path', and one name that sent electricity through my body. Legolas…

I bolted up right in my temporary bed. I could vaguely remember the man, but I did remember the glow and the words. My body was wanting to slip back into the darkness, but something was telling me I shouldn't.

"I need to see Gandalf."

* * *

**A/N: ****I have no excuse. I know I suck. I really really do. It's just a lot of stuff has been going on, paired with writer's block and now after this chapter, we should be getting back on track with the story, which should make updating easier since I'm on break, but considering the terrible person I've been up till now, I'm not making promises. I'm honestly going to do everything in my power to try and get the next chapter out this week. But as I said, I'm a terrible person so don't have too much faith...**


End file.
